The Legend of Korra and Young Justice
by ijedi
Summary: Avatar Korra arrives to the Republic City and meets many new people including Barbara, Artemis, Wally, Bruce Wayne, Mako, Bolin, Asami and others, who later help in her fight against Amon. Chapter 12: Batman! By the end of Arc 1, expect lots of casualties, and a bittersweet ending, not as happy as in the canon LOK series.
1. Police HQ

Chapter 1

Avatar Korra was captured by the Metal bending Police force and brought to the Police Headquarters, which were an extremely large building, in front of which stood a giant statue of its founder, first Metal bender Toph Bei Fong. If she were not all tied up and brought by force, the girl would most probably enjoy the view but as of now, Korra tried to get out from the restraints with all her strength, which apparently was not enough for her to get free.

The girl was brought to the building and immediately the metal restraints had disappeared. Korra enjoyed her new freedom but the girl knew that she could not have escaped the building. "Wait here until Chief finishes with her last case" stated an Officer as he spoke to Korra.

Korra sat in silence, waiting to meet this Police Chief. She wondered what she would be like. The girl hoped that the woman would resemble her old mentor Katara in that she would sympathetic to her or at the very least respect her status as the Avatar and let her go.

"Hello my name is Barbara Gordon, and you are?" a girl, slightly younger than Korra approached Korra as she spoke to the Avatar.

"I am the new Avatar, Avatar Korra" spoke Korra proudly, siting straight on the bench. "Are you a little bit young to be in the police force?" asked Korra

"Well, usually the minimum age requirement for Police officers is sixteen but my dad asked for permission, so that I could be an officer as well. " spoke the girl

"Don't you think you maybe a bit too young to be here?" asked Korra

"No, I know a lot about Martian Arts. Some Kyoshi Warrior woman had trained me; I think her name was Mai Lee or something. You should totally meet Asami, we bonded over a couple of personal issues." Spoke Barbara

"So, how different is life in Republic City from other places? For some reason, despite being the Avatar, I am still in jail!" asked Korra

"This city has many laws and it is against any vigilante justice, even if it comes from the Avatar. However, I don't think that the current Chief would be too harsh on you as she was a friend of the former Avatar Aang." Spoke Barbara

The doors opened and the two girls saw a girl exiting the interrogation room. She wore mostly green clothing with occasional read stripes on the costume. Her blond long hair was tied in a ponytail. Apparently, she was no more overjoyed to be in the building than Korra. "Finally I am out of this dump" spoke the girl

"Hi Artemis, was Chief Bei Fong crankier than usual?" asked the redhead girl. The blonde girl nodded before quickly hurrying to the exit.

"Artemis, how are you?" smiled a boy, roughly Barbara's age, who had short black hair, and a mischievous smile.

"I want to get out of here " told Artemis and the two went to the exit.

"See you later Babs, Avatar" spoke the boy before walking after the blond girl.

"Who were they?" questioned Korra

"Artemis comes from a difficult family. Her father was a member of a few triads and her mother had been recently killed. Her sister had left the home due to not wanting to live with all the abuse that their father gave them. The boy's name is Dick, who is one of the best fighters I have ever seen. He is a non bender like me but can take on almost any bender, certainly on any bender his age. He lives at the Wayne mansion with his adoptive father Councilman Wayne. Artemis on the other hand is a Firebender, I think you would have a lot to talk about" spoke Barbara

"Barbara, please bring the prisoner to the interrogation room" spoke the girl's father.

"Follow me" spoke the girl as she led the avatar to the interrogation room. Korra had mixed feelings about the upcoming interrogation but the Avatar hoped that it would go quickly.

The two entered a fully metal room, where the door had shut down. Korra sat at the chair and looked around. Only metal seemed to be present in the room, which creeped Korra a bit.

"Avatar Korra, you were brought here due to the fact you caused a lot of damage in the district you were in, while at the same time engaging in the vigilante justice. None of these things are acceptable in the city" said the older woman slowly but with force.

"Wait, you are Lin Bei Fong, right? Your mother was Toph, an ally and friend of the previous Avatar?" asked the Avatar

"Yes but this has nothing to do with either my mother's or my friendship with Avatar Aang. As far as I am concerned, you broke the law" spoke the Chief again

An officer had contacted the Police Chief, telling the woman that Councilman Tenzin had arrived. Lin sighed but allowed the man to come. "He works on the Council with Dick's father. " commented Barbara

"Hello Lin, how is life?" asked the newcomer. He was about Chief's age, dressed in yellow and orange clothing, he also had a beard.

"Cut it out Tenzin, lets get back to work. The Avatar here decided that she could do what she wanted and fight the triad members without first calling the police. I thought that she was to start Airbending lessons at the South Pole, not to arrive to Republic City and cause chaos" Spoke the Police Chief Lin Bei Fong

"I have some duties to take care for in Republic City so I could not stay at the Pole. However, Korra will return to the South Pole and I will take full responsibility for all of her actions." spoke Tenzin

"Councilman Tenzin, Korra needs an Airbending instructor and you are the only one who could teach her. If I am not mistaken, she has already mastered the other three elements, so sending her back to the South Pole would not do her much good. However, you could let Korra stay at the Air Temple Island, where you could teach her Airbending during the time you teach your family" interrupted Barbara.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Officer Gordon" spoke Lin Bei Fong

"This might work but I think that Korra needs supervision so that she would not repeat today's foolishness" spoke Tenzin

"Very well, I will drop the charges but Korra will have to stay at the Air Temple Island with Officer Barbara Gordon supervising her. I know Barbara, and she will be a good influence on her" spoke the Chief before letting the Avatar go. "Do not disappoint me Avatar"

Korra found her polar bear dog and the four travelled to the Air Temple Island, where four people on three Air gliders dissented from the air, greeting them. The four children included two boys and two girls. "Here are my children Jinora, Ikki, Meelo and my nephew Wally" Tenzin introduced his family to Korra

"We are so happy that you will stay here" spoke Ikki

"I like this Island even more" spoke Wally but was hit gently by Jinora, who did not seem to approve of his behavior much.

"Avatar Korra will be staying here, learning Airbending while I will ensure that she will not get into any trouble" spoke Barbara

Next day Korra gave a speech, telling that she arrived to Republic City to learn Air bending, and that she wanted to help people of the Republic City. Meanwhile, somewhere far from the meeting place, underneath the ground, Councilman Wayne spoke to two other people who stood next to him, one of whom was Dick, his adoptive son while the other was a girl, who was around Korra's age and another of his protégé. "Dick, Asami, please look after Avatar Korra. She is so naïve that she could easily fall prey to men like Tarlok. Meanwhile, I will study the information we gathered on this mysterious Amon figure" spoke the Councilman before heading away.

A/N: More Young Justice characters to come! The Original Team as of Episode 7 Young Justice(Dick, Kaldur, Wally, Conner, Megan and Artemis), Barbara, and the New Team Avatar will all play important roles in the story. The plot will roughly feature the season 1 Air arc plot but with some significant differences( ie Batman in Republic City)

I will try to make future chapters longer and more action driven( should definitely be the case for the action driven chapters like "The winner is" and "Extremes meet")


	2. First day on Air Temple Island

Chapter 2

Next day the Air Bender kids, who came to call the Avatar for the Airbending practice, interrupted Korra's peaceful sleep. Jinora and Ikki nocked at the door and came into the room, with the younger girl staring talking quickly with intentions to wake up the Avatar. "Common Korra, the Airbending practice will be in ten minutes. Are you ready? I am excited! You will be able to how good you are at Airbending" Ikki was about to continue but Jinora's look on her face told the younger girl to stop talking that much.

"OK, OK, I am getting up," said Korra as she sat in the bed, yawned with her arms going to the air before the girl opened her eyes.

"Tell Tenzin that he should have the practice later on, as mornings are evil," stated the girl as she started getting up. Korra saw an Airbending costume, took it and went to change her attire from her current Water Tribe Clothing. As soon as she finished, she rejoined the two sisters, albeit a bit reluctantly in the trio's journey to the Airbending practice grounds, where upon arrival they already saw Tenzin, Wally and Meelo being there, although Meelo seemed to be half asleep.

"Greeting Korra. Today we will start with a simple Airbending exercise that Jinora will quickly demonstrate. This exercise require concentration yet at the same time you need to flow with the wind and not get hit" Korra saw a wooden mechanism, which consisted of human sized planks in length with roughly half a meter in width.

"Don't worry Korra, this is a piece of cake. " Said Wally. The boy shot air at the mechanism and then quickly ran at it, where he successfully dodged every single plank. He ran at fast speed in many directions before soon exiting the mechanism and returning to the group's location.

"It was not your turn Wally but essentiality you are correct, this exercise require flexibility. You need to pay attention to your environment and dodge every single obstacle" spoke the elder man.

"Let's do it" spoke Korra eagerly as she ran at the mechanism. She heard encouragement from the group as well as Meelo's advice, who had just woken up. The boy was telling her to "be the leaf". Korra was unsure what that meant and proceeded to repeat the exercise. The girl arrived to the first plank and while at first the Avatar successfully dodged every single plank, soon her luck ran out and the Avatar was bombarded by hits from all sides. Korra tried to dodge the planks but was unsuccessful in doing so; soon the girl exited the mechanism very tired, frustrated. It was clear that the Avatar was not amused at her results as she was used to excel at the other three elements rather quickly, and her inability in successfully performing one of the simplest exercises in Airbending frustrated the girl to no end.

"Don't worry Korra, you will eventually master Airbending, including this exercise" the elder man encouraged her but Korra did not want to listen to the Airbending Master. The Avatar decided to return to her room, where she sat on her bed and started thinking.

After breakfast, the Avatar once again returned to her room, where she found Wally sitting on a chair next to her bed. "I have been thinking that you need something to clear your head from today's Airbending practice. We could sneak up to the city to check the Pro bending, where benders fight each other in teams to see who is the better team. My friends Kaldur and Conner belong to one of the teams called the Mighty Lemurs. You should definitely check it out. Besides, I heard that the girls like checking out Pro bending guys." Korra laughed.

"And how will we convince Tenzin to go?" questioned Korra, who was now very eager to check this so called Pro bending, where she would have liked to see the modern styles of fighting.

"We don't need to tell him. We could just sneak out by swimming under the river, then getting to the Pro bending arena and checking a game. Unfortunately my friends will not play today but we still can check a game" he smiled in a way a child would who was planning to do something that they were not allowed to do.

"Lets go" spoke Korra before the two opened the door to her room and saw Barbara.

"Absolutely not. I will not allow it. Chief Bei Fong told me to look after you, so that you don't end up in a similar situation like last time." The girl looked at the two with a serious look, telling the two that she was not joking.

"Common young Chief in training, what bad can one sneak out do? Besides, we will go to check a game and then return, its not like we would head to the streets to fight crime, although that seems to be exciting, especially after Korra told me how she thought those thugs. We could even go to check a Water Tribe food later on together, after Korra will return to the Air Temple Island" spoke Wally before he realized that he just asked the young police officer on a date. After some mental deliberation, Barbara reluctantly agreed to Wally's proposal.

"Fine, Korra will go to check the next match but only under my supervision. However, we will not go on a date Wally as I am not interested in you although we three could go to check that café anyway." The young police officer exited the room and went away and the two teenagers let out a breath of relief. The other girl soon returned with a small smile on her face.

"I told Tenzin about your plans as well as that I will supervise you two to check the match. Usually, he would ground you for sneaking out but since I will be with the two of you, he allowed you to go and enjoy the evening." Spoke Barbara before the two other teenagers jumped at her, hugging her in the process; Korra especially was grateful since she needed to do something else besides sitting on this island.

"If however, you leave me, this will be reported to Tenzin, who can be much stricter than me."

The three teenagers sat on a small boat that was located in the Island's harbor and the two benders used their water and Airbending to move the small boat. After a quick trip, the three teenagers stood on the corner of the city, facing a rather large building with a dome, which Korra learned earlier to be the Arena.

"Lets go girls, let me introduce you to this brilliant place, where great minds and skills meet to see who is better" spoke Wally as he lead the two girls inside the building. The building was huge, with its walls being very tall and most rooms being much bigger than some houses that were located in the city. After checking the different rooms, the trio arrived to the training grounds.

"This is where different teams practice their skills. My friends Kaldur and Conner as well as a Firebender in their team just had their practice here this morning. They will be playing tomorrow their first match in this season." Spoke Wally

Korra looked around and saw many earth discs that were piled in a corner. She also saw a net, to which she presumed people threw those discs. Before she could examine the room further however, a man arrived, clearly unhappy to see people in the gym. "More people here? Get out from my gym" he spoke, trying to make the trio leave.

"Republic City Police. I have been inspecting this gym to see if it is safe for use. These two are my aides," told the young Police officer by showing her badge. The man reluctantly left. However, the group was soon interrupted once again when they saw another boy enter in the gym.

"Hello there, have you come to the match but got lost?" he asked with concern "If yes, don't worry as I can show you where you can watch the match" the boy spoke. Wally looked at the newcomer before quickly recognizing him.

"You are Bolin, are you?" asked Wally

"Yes, my name is Bolin, the Great Earth bending player of the Fire Ferrets" the boy introduced himself.

"My name is Wally and I support Mighty Lemurs" spoke Wally, hoping that this information would be familiar to the boy.

"Mighty…" spoke Bolin before he realized that the boy supported his rival team. "The Fire Ferrets will kick the Lemurs this season Wally" he spoke with pride in a somewhat competitive tone

Another boy soon came into the gym, clearly searching for something or someone. "Hey Bo, we have some bad news, we just lost our Waterbender player and we have a match in ten minutes. Wait, who are these?" asked the boy as he quickly examined the three people.

"I know you, you are the youngest police officer in the Force, right" he spoke to Barbara "and you are the loyal supporter of the Mighty Lemurs, who lost to Fire Ferrets twice in a row already in the past two seasons. My name is Mako, this is my brother Bolin" the boy introduced himself.

"Can you later show the new styles in Earth bending?" asked Korra

"Sure, but I am not sure how I will be able to help you since I bend Earth and you bend Water" spoke Bolin looking at Korra

"I am an Earth bender" quickly spoke Korra as she bent the Earth under the Bolin's feet, who lost his balance and fell on the floor.

"Sorry that I assumed but you looked like a Waterbender" spoke the boy.

"Well, I am also a Waterbender. An Firebender the girl added as she bent Water and Fire in her hands" The two brothers then realized that Korra was the Avatar.

"If you want, I could play for your team. I am an excellent Waterbender, taught by the best." spoke Korra with pride.

"Korra no, don't you know who these people are. They are the Fire Ferrets, our long time rivals in!" exclaimed Wally but was quickly ignored by the girl.

In the evening, the three teenagers sat at the dinner table with the rest of the Tenzin's family. Before anyone started eating, the people talked about Korra's decision to join a Pro bending team "Uncle, can you believe that Korra joined the Fire Ferrets! The one team after the Wolfbats that the Mighty Lemurs have a huge rivalry with" spoke Wally

"Yey, the Mighty Lemurs. Go Momo" spoke Meelo with excitement

"I don't care much as to which team Korra joined but I am concerned that she actually joined a Pro bending team. I thought you three would merely observe how a game is played, not let Korra join one. I am especially disappointed in you Barbara, since I thought that you would be the voice of reason with those two." Spoke Tenzin as he took another bite from his plate.

"With all due respect Councilman Tenzin, I think Korra would benefit from those games. In the middle of the match she was confident that she would loose and she changed her strategy to be more like what Meelo would say, "be the leaf". I think that by training with other Probenders, as well as playing in the games will help Korra advance in her Airbending training" spoke the young police officer.

"Maybe you are right young Officer Gordon. I see now why Lin thought that you could be a good influence on the Avatar. Very well, Korra will remain a Pro bending player. " Spoke Tenzin, as he saw his oldest student shouting "Yes", before the group continued their dinner. As the Avatar went to bed, the girl was excited for the next day as she would meet Wally's Pro bending friends and possibly learn more about the city.

A/N: I skipped the game, which went the same as in the Cartoon with the exception of Tenzin not showing up

Next: Korra meets Wally's Pro Bending friends Kaldur and Conner as well as their friend Megan, who tell their stories.

Chapter after next one: Korra meets Dick and Asami, Artemis arrives on the picture


	3. Kaldur, Conner and Megan's origins

Chapter 3

Next day, after the Air bending family, as well as Korra had finished their air bending morning practice and breakfast, Wally immediately stood up and started running around his new friend. "Common grandfather, I want you to meet my friends from the Mighty Lemurs team!" the boy spoke very quickly, before running towards the docks.

"Silly Wally" Commented Barbara

"Yeah, I and I am not his grandfather" spoke Korra before she ran after her younger annoying friend. Barbara followed, and the three soon face the peaceful corner of the Air Temple Island. The trio quickly jumped on Naga and the polar bear dog started swimming towards the city, where the three friends would meet with Wally's three friends.

When the friends arrived to the small restaurant in the middle of the city, they saw two boys and a girl sitting at a booth, waiting for them. One boy had jet-black short hair and a rather dirty earth bending outfit. Next to the boy sat the other two, who seemed to be from the Northern Water Tribe, as their light blue costumes indicated. The Water Tribe boy with white hair wore the water bending outfit, while his red head female friend wore a more relaxed blue outfit.

"Hello beautiful, guys" Greeted Wally his fellow friends, "these are my new friends, Avatar Korra and the young Police Officer Barbara Gordon". The groups greeted each other as they all sat at the table.

"Wally, I am afraid the Lemurs will not be able to play this season; we just lost our fire bending teammate yesterday. Roy had some issues with his dad and decided to take a leave of absence from the team" spoke Kaldur slowly

This turn of the events had agitated the speedster. "No no no! This cannot happen! I don't want the other teams to laugh at the Lemurs! We need to find Roy and bring him back," screamed Wally

"Wally, Roy has left the Republic City, he did not even tell us where he was heading" Megan tried to calm her friend

"If you insist, beautiful" smiled Wally at his crush

"I think we should tell our stories to Korra and Barbara to cement our friendship" smiled Megan widely and hugged her new two friends.

"That's actually a good idea Megan" spoke Kaldur as he began his story.

"I was born in some small village in the Northern Water Tribe territory. When I was little, my father introduced me to water bending and we practiced regularly each night. When I was seven, my grand mother died and my family moved to the capital city. While not extremely rich, we moved to a decent neighborhood and my father soon found a nice place to work. In a year, my father entered the politics" started Kaldur

"My mentor Katara told me a lot about her stay at the North Water Tribe. Do they still hate women there?" asked Korra curiously

"No. After your mentor and her new grandfather mended their ways, Master Pakku reformed his academy and allowed female water benders to practice advanced combat techniques. Boys were also allowed to practice healing as a carrier path, I myself learned some of those techniques"

"When I was eight, I enrolled in the Academy and studied various water bending techniques. I met one girl there, who was a bit younger than me. During my first lesson, I saw that she had some difficulties with performing a technique and I corrected her. That's how I met the little Princess" he spoke, looking at Megan.

"I later learned that Megan was the youngest Princess, and the sole water bender in her generation at the royal court, as a result many boys tried to befriend her; it did not help that at the time she was quite shy" spoke Kaldur about Megan

"I remember how we met. I tried to perform some of the more advanced techniques that Master Katara invented but could not do any of them. Kaldur saw that and helped me. " She looked at her friend and smiled, "I remember how I introduced you to another friend of mine, I had never seen your face get so red" laughed the girl

"Yes, Tula" Kaldur thought about his girlfriend, who he left back in the academy.

"When I were fourteen, I graduated with honors from the academy, where even revered Master Pakku congratulated me. As I picked up Megan after my graduation, we went to have lunch and celebrate with our other friends. However, as we walked in one alley, five water benders blocked our way and tried to harassed Megan."

"Yea, I remember that, I was such a silly girl back then, scared of any competent water bender. I remember quite fondly how Kaldur created two ice swords from the surrounding snow and fought against the hooligans. They fought over an hour before the enforcements arrived and the Royal Guard water benders easily took care of those hooligans"

"I remember that day. After your father found out what happened, he offered me to become Megan's personal bodyguard, position that I readily accepted. That night I also began my relationship with Tula." Smiled sadly Kaldur.

"That's so cool. What about your parents?" asked Korra

"They were proud. However, my father left to work in the Republic City a few days after I graduated from the Academy and we have not spoken ever since. I hope to talk to him sometime, but he is always very busy."

"Conner, what about your story? I remember quire fondly when Chief Lin Beifong introduced us," said Barbara

"I remember that. My story was not as nice as either of these two had. When I was little I lived with my parents in some poor neighborhood. One night, when I was six, a group of fire benders arrived to steal money from my family. My parents did not want to pay and the two fought the attackers. My mother was a pretty good earth bender, who fought against three of the fire benders to a standstill. My father was very proficient with the sword, having taken lessons from Great Master Sokka himself. So my parents fought well and managed to drive away the fire benders; but at the price- they died in the fire that consumed the house. I managed to find some secure place but after police arrived, I saw that both my parents died thanks to a group of criminal fire benders." He spoke before he looked away.

"That's so sad" spoke Korra as she looked at Conner, who continued his story

"Shortly after the police arrived, they found me laying in the house, crying. I remember how the Chief of the police arrived at the house and saw me. I was a six years old boy who just lost his parents. I was tired by that point and fell asleep from exhaustion and stress" remembered Conner

"The next time I woke up I saw that I was laying in a bed. I looked around and saw Chief Beifong sitting in the chair, looking at me. I remember how she told me that since I did not have any remaining family members, she decided to provide me with at least a somewhat decent childhood. I always thought that she was so stoic and even uncaring for the people but later learned the hardships she faced before." Spoke Conner

"Hey, my Uncle did not hurt her that much" spoke Wally quickly, defending his mentor

"I think otherwise, kid idiot," replied Conner

"Hulking jerk"

"Kid idiot"

"Hulking jerk"

"What are they talking about?" asked Korra

"Well, these two have quite a history. You see, Master Tenzin once was engage to Chief Beifong but they later annulled their engagement. These two defend their mentors as to who was at fault in the break up. " Spoke Barbara, "I personally remember bow my father comforted his friend after that happened. I also tend to agree with Conner on this issue"

"Traitor"

"Be quiet fast mouth. It's a pity Dick is not here, as he needs just to glare at you during times like this for you to shut up, a helpful trait that he took from his father"

"So yeah, I was adopted by Lin Beifong and trained with her in earth bending techniques, I even now can do some limited metal bending" said Conner proudly as he metal bent the nearest spoon.

"When I was thirteen, I met Officer Gordon's daughter, who saw me practice my bending while our parents were on a mission. " he spoke

"I remember how I defeated you in our first fight" spoke Barbara, "And I do not even posses any bending"

"You had intense training" spoke Conner defensively

"So did I, yet I took you down quite quickly." Spoke the girl, "I always told you that if my combat trainer ever thought your mother, she would loose"

"I don't think so" he glared at his friend

"Friends, can I now tell my story?" smiled Megan

"When I turned fifteen, my father told me that I would soon be engaged to some obnoxious older aristocrat named Orm. He reasoned that this marriage would bring more prestige to the family, as well as help the family monetarily. I hated that Orm guy, I felt an aura of evil around him."

"That night I returned to my chambers and spoke to Kaldur, after he finished his practice." Spoke Megan

"I remember that night. You were crying at how unfair the whole situation was. You surprised me with your actions next though" spoke Kaldur

"I surprised myself!" exclaimed Megan, "I could not belief that my father would be so annoying. So, after some thinking I run away to the port at night, when everyone was sleeping. However Kaldur caught me"

"I remember that too. I still have a scar you gave me when we fought" he spoke with slight disapproval

"I was desperate, I wanted to run away and I was not sure whether you would turn me in or not. So yes, I fought you and somehow beat you"

"I was holding back" spoke Kaldur, although Megan did not seem to believe that statement.

"After I knocked me on the ground, I was ready to run towards the ship but Kaldur persuaded me that as my bodyguard, he should come with me as well. That night we both run away from the capital city, and journeyed towards the Republic City."

"I remember that month. Once I found a decent job, we settled in a nice apartment. The week after that I met the Mighty Lemurs, who lost their player; I then joined the team. I also remember how the little Princess met Conner- the two ended wrestling in mud after some argument. Fortunately, they quickly became friends" spoke Kaldur

The two continued their discussion, where Korra told about her childhood. As she spoke about the complex she grew up in, Conner looked disapprovingly at the wall. After the friends talked, Korra with her friends Wally and Barbara returned to the Air Temple Island.

"You totally need to meet my friend Dick tomorrow." Spoke Barbara

"That's actually a good idea Babs"

"Don't call me Babs, only Dick can call me that. Korra watched in amusement how Barbara angrily looked at Wally.

"Maybe staying here and practicing Air bending wont be so boring after all" she mused.

A/N: Sorry that this chapter did not have much action, I wanted to provide some back stories to the characters. However, the next chapter should fully compensate- I plan to have a lot of action in chapter 4.

As of right now, Barbara is a non-bender, Wally an air bender and Tenzin's nephew, Conner an Earth and Metal bender, Kaldur and Megan- water benders.


	4. Team Korra's first adventure

Chapter 4

Next day Korra woke up rather late. The girl climbed out of the bed and looked in the mirror- even though she slept a lot, she still did not look great. The young Avatar opened her door and went downstairs o have breakfast. To her surprise everyone, including Meelo, were there, talking about something. "Hi Korra, let me introduce you to my friends Dick Wayne and Asami Sato, the two non bending friends of mine.

"Hi Avatar Korra, my name is Dick Wayne, I know Babs for a long time. Have you seen the other members of the Team?" asked the boy

"The Team?" asked confused Korra

"Dick calls his friends the Team as if they actually do something. Ignore this little troll" spoke the older girl, Asami

"So how did you all meet?" asked Korra

"My father councilman Bruce Wayne brought me once to a meeting, it was boring as hell. I was ten back then and could not sit through a boring meeting so I decided to wander off from the room. As I exited it, I bumped into this young Police Officer, who attempted to arrest me.

"Well I did not know who you were and you were wandering in the building, so of course I was suspicious" spoke Barbara defensively

"I still cannot understand how you could not know who I was. Besides, I did not think that a eleven year girl would be able to arrest me," replied Dick quickly.

"That's so interesting. I wish I was allowed to run freely like you did but no, the White Lotus guards trained me in a secluded area."

"I know how you feel" interjected Asami, "while I was always allowed to go to my friends parties, after the loss of my mother, my father kept me under strict supervision so that I would not get into trouble or worse get hurt. Luckily he wanted me to be able to defend myself and sent me to the martial arts school"

"I remember that day. Babs and I were training together in Chief Bei Fong's class, often pranking Connor. One day we joined an older students group and saw Asami Sato beat up the entire police force one by one. I instantly recognized her style though as my father taught some of those moves to me as well."

"Of course he did. Uncle Bruce taught me everything I know and I just practiced all of those moves at the Academy. I still don't get how you did not realize that I studied with him as I visited you quite often at Wayne manor and even babysat you at times"

"Don't remind me of those days" smiled Dick cheekily

"Yea, I remember how at the Academy, the officers called you the Huntress. I still think it suits you Asami as you never engaged your opponents all at once, you hunted them, separated them from eh group and could individually take the entire class one by one." Spoke Barbara

"If I am Huntress, you are Robin" returned Asami

"You will never forget my colorful birthday party costume, will you Sami?" asked Dick

"Of course not little brother I never had." With that Asami smiled and hugged her younger friend, who tried to escape her hug

"Barbara, did Chief allow us go visit the city at night?" asked Korra

"Technically yes but only if you stay close to me. What do you have in mind Korra?" asked puzzled Barbara

"How about we fight some crime Team Korra style? We will show these gangsters that the Avatar in in town" Korra spoke as she brought her two fists together

"I am not sure this is a good idea. We all can get hurt," replied Barbara

"Relax Barbara, I think we can all defend ourselves and Korra is the Avatar after all" smiled Asami. "However, Dick has to wear his Robin costume" smiled the young heiress

"Fine you win but do not tell this to Wally or Connor. I will never hear the end of that"

In the evening, the four teenagers met again at the docks on the Air Temple Island. True to his word, Dick Wayne was wearing his green-red and yellow costume that he wore long time before at his costume party. He also wore a small black mask that covered his eyes. Next to him stood Barbara, who wore a costume similar to Dick's but it was a darker costume, where black predominated with yellow at places. The girl also had a much more elaborate mask, where only her mouth could have been seen.

Asami wore a semi military trench coat dress, which to some extent resembles her friends' costumes. However, one of her gloves contained a small crossbow attached to it. The costume itself was a mixture of dark purple and black, where black was the dominant color. Finally, the girl wore a mast that resembles Dick's but it extended much further upward on her face. Korra wore her usual dress.

"Are we ready? Lets do this! The criminals will have to deal with us"

The group sneaked out from the island and soon found themselves on the shore of the city. "Republic City, here we come" spoke Korra. The group traveled in the shadows, constantly on the lookout for the potential metal benders or the criminals. As the entered some dark alley, they found their targets.

An elderly couple was mugged by a group of seven fire benders, who used their element to spread the emotion of fear into the minds of the couple. "Give us all your money" one of them spoke

"But we don't have anything more. " the mean tried to defend his wife and himself

"That's too bad, we need to spread a message that anyone messing with Fire Comet gang will be severely punished. Your wife and yourself will serve as great message to the rest of the community" he smilied. The man sent a fire towards the couple but before it could even reach them, the fire froze and the piece of ice dropped on the ground.

"Who is there?" asked the gang leader

"You went to frighten and steal on the wrong night loser" spoke Korra as she sent some water at the fire bender

"Who do you think you are? You are no one special, just some stupid water bender bitch trying to act heroic. Guys, capture her and her friends. They might be of some use to us" he replied.

As he blasted fire at the group, all four members of Team Korra jumped and prepared to fight. Dick and Barbara fought together against three thugs, who kept sending fire blasts at them. "Do you really think that some punks dressed in kid costumes can defeat our gang?" asked one of them.

"I actually do," replied Dick as he jumped into the shadow before reaping and sending the man to the nearest wall. Barbara also quickly defeated another man before the two friends took down quickly the third fire bender. The three criminals were surprised at the speed and finesse the two kids displayed; they moved so well that the both Dick and Barbara seemed to complete each other, and that battle duo scared the fire benders.

Asami dodges the attacks and kept disappearing into the shadows. "Show yourself you coward" spoke one of the fire benders. Asami did not loose her cool and with great precision jumped at different fire benders at precise times, taking them down one by one with one strike; once she had to deal two hits, which nevertheless produced the same result. As she defeated her enemies, she shot small arrows to hold them tied to either the ground or the wall.

"You disrupted our operation tonight. This ends now, we will kill you kids!" shouted the leader as he sent a few fire blasts at Korra who easily caught all of them.

"Do you still not realize on who I am?" she smiled as the girl pushed the Earth beneath herself. She then sent all three of her elements at the man, and quickly defeated him.

"I say this was a good night, shall we return home?" suggested Barbara

Before anyone could reply, the group heard another girl's voice. "Stay away from me if you value your life" Team Korra quickly agreed to help another person, who was probably attacked as well.

However, upon arrival they were surprised. Once again, they saw a group of benders attacking another civilian. However, unlike the previous people they rescued, this girl defended herself well against her opponents. She fire bent and sent fire to combat other elements around herself. The girl jumped around and with great grace fought her attackers as well. Using the mixture of hand-to-hand combat, as well as her fire bending, the girl held her ground.

After a quick battle, a few gangsters were running away from the new girl. She conjured a fire bow and a few arrows and sent them with such precision that all of her arrows hit the targets, incapacitating them. After the girl defeated her attackers, she saw Team Korra. "Hi, I am Artemis" spoke the girl dressed in a green costume.

A/N:

Chapter 5: back at the Temple, meet Bruce Wayne

The chapter after that: Revelation with YJ characters


	5. Artemis

Chapter 5

"Hi, I am Artemis" spoke the girl dressed in a green costume

"Hi" replied Korra, "Who are you exactly?" asked the Avatar who had never seen the girl.

"I live here and protect the people, especially non benders from the gangs that often assault people in this neighborhood." Replied the new girl

"Chief Beifong is against the vigilante justice in this city," replied Barbara

"Well, I have not seen her metal benders often in this neighborhood, especially at night. I always dreamed to be a hero; the former Team Avatar inspired me. Then I recently learned that great Avatar Korra had arrived and defended the weak so I decided to fight these criminals as well" replied the girl

"Relax Barbara I think Artemis is alright. Why don't you join us at the dinner tonight, Artemis?" asked Dick

"Thanks but I got to run. My family is waiting for me" she replied

"Are you sure? I know that you don't have a permanent place to live, constantly moving from place to place, fighting injustice along the way. Why don't you become a part of something bigger?" suggested Dick, as he saw confused faces of his friends looking at him

"What? Like my father taught me, I always prepare in advance and I heard about a girl helping the non benders fight the gangs" replied the boy

"Common Artemis, you don't deserve to live on the streets. Come with us and at least share the meal? Please?" asked Korra. The group saw that the girl in green hesitated for a second but then agreed and joined the group.

Half an hour later the Team Korra plus Artemis had arrived at the Air Temple Island. The entire group was exhausted and they all wished to just drop on the ground and sleep for a day. "So this is where you live Avatar Korra. Not bad!" spoke Artemis, "certainly beats my latest apartment"

As the group walked further into inland they saw a red head boy coming at them at a great speed, seating on an air balloon. He definitely looked annoyed. "Where were you? Tenzin and the White Lotus searched the Island everywhere and could not find you guys. Wait, why are you wearing this?" he asked Dick

"We went to fight some gangs and we thought that we should wear some costumes to protect our identities" spoke the boy

"Right, I remember this costume from way back dude. That party was so cool but weren't we like eight back then?" he spoke, "Or maybe it was all a ruse, just so that you could impress Barbara?" suggested Wally as two of his friends blushed

"Why are you so obnoxious? And why are you wearing only swimming trunks Baywatch?" asked Artemis

"Who are you? I don't remember Dick being friends with some fire bender hobo girl?" replied Wally

"That's it Wallman!" screamed Artemis as she jumped at the boy. She used some of her best moves and sent fireballs at Wally. Fortunately, the boy was not called Air bender for nothing. The boy dodged the first fireball and started rolling on his air balloon to avoid the girl's direct attacks. Artemis umped towards him and knocked the boy on the ground.

Wally stood up and faced his opponent. As Artemis kept sending her fireballs, Wally kept dodging them, although the two started adding some hand-to-hand hits to aid themselves. Unfortunately for the Air bender, the girl was his superior in the martial skills and as a result she quickly knocked him on the ground.

"Are you done yet, Baywatch?" the girl asked but the boy just started at her.

"Wally, I invited Artemis, please chill bro" spoke Dick

"Fine but if she even tries to do anything that would hurt any of you, I will personally make sure you did not do that" spoke frustrated boy. The entire group could sense tensions rising, which fortunately were solved by the arrival of an authority figure.

"Here you are Korra, we were all worried about you. And you Barbara, I once again expected better of you. Going that late at night just to have some fun" he paused as he saw Artemis.

"Councilman Tenzin, this is Artemis, I invited her to dine with us tonight" spoke Dick

"Hello, my name is Tenzin, feel free to stay here as long as you wish. As for you Korra, you will be disciplined- tomorrow you will have twice as long air bending exercise as you did today. And as for you Officer Gordon, I will let both Chief Bei Fong and your father know that you not only endangered the Avatar's life but also your friends and yourself." Spoke Tenzin as he led the group.

The group soon arrived at the Dining hall, where Pema was sitting with her three kids, waiting for her husband to join her. "Tenzin, your kids and I are waiting for you to eat dinner. Even Meelo had been patient enough not to begin eating his meal" spoke the woman as the group sat.

"Hello green girl, who are you? Can you be my friend" spoke the youngest boy as he looked at Artemis

"Sure" replied the girl as she looked at the tiny boy

"Are you a bender? How did you meet Korra? Are you evil? Do you like Wally?" spoke Ikki quickly

"Yes, in the alley, no and definitely no" spoke Artemis as she glared at the young girl. However, Wally also glared at her and the tensions between the two reached an all time high, which resulted in a small hot explosion.

"Someone is in love!" giggled Ikki

"It's so romantic, just like in my favorite story where the couple married and died in the volcano" began Jinora but was stopped by her father

"Girls, please don't make our guest uncomfortable" spoke Tenzin before the group began eating. After they finished their first meal, the group heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" spoke Tenzin. The door opened and a man entered the room.

"Greetings Bruce" spoke Tenzin

"Hello Tenzin, I am sorry I interrupt this family dinner but it came to my attention that my son had disappeared at night and was reckless." Spoke the man

"Bruce" tried to defend Dick

"I expected more from you son. Asami, I thought you would at least try to be the voice of reason among the children" This commend hurt the Team Korra, especially Barbara who did not appreciate being called a child, since she often took pride of being responsible.

Bruce sat between Dick and Asami, facing Tenzin. "Dick, I saw your notes in your room and deduced that you all went to fight the gangs as well as meet this new crime fighter. Your name is Artemis, right?" he spoke as he turned to the girl.

"Yes, I am Artemis. As you most probably know by now I don't have a permanent place to love in the city and that I fight the street crime. Originally, I lived happily with my parents and my sister. However, one night the Agni Kai triad framed my father for a crime he did not commit. My father's heart darkened and he took his anger on some of the Agni Kai members. Unfortunately, they learned about this and stormed our house; in the process I lost my mother. My father's heart darkened further, as he trained us to be better, as he perceived that the gang might return and kill us too. My sister eventually run away from the abuses and a year later my father disappeared as someone gave him a job. I lost everything and began hunting the criminals who destroyed my family" spoke the girl stoically as she apparently did not want to fell pity.

"Artemis, you don't have to live a life like this." Spoke Dick.

"What do you suggest? People in the neighborhood are scared of my powers and the current Chief of Police does not approve of my methods as they insult her apparently"

"Artemis, I see that you suffered greatly in your life. You lost both your parents and your sister to criminals that ravage this city. When I was eight, a criminal killed my parents too, so I can relate to your pain. My home is always open to you Artemis" spoke Bruce Wayne. He could see that the girl cried and smiled, looking at him.

"What should we do about this increase in criminal activity?" asked Tenzin, as the two male adults began their conversation

"Artemis, I am sorry I was so rude towards you, I did not realize that you suffered so much" spoke Wally

"That's alright Wally. However, I will still call you Baywatch as you really need to think about changing your cloths" The two stared.

"Wally, I think we just solved the Mighty Lemurs problem!" exclaimed Dick as he looked at his friend

"Come again?" asked his confused friend

"Artemis is a fire bender and your team just lost a fire bender." Spoke Dick as he smiled cockily.

"No, I will not be a Pro bender!" Artemis tried to defend herself but Wally and Dick dragged her from the table.

"You will be fine" spoke Jinora as she tailed the two boys and Artemis. Later, Jinora opened the door and the two boys saw Artemis in Mighty Lemur uniform.

"I look horrible, don't I? Asked Artemis

"No, just asterous" smiled Dick mischievously, as he knew that his friend could not wait to tell his friends about the new member of Mighty Lemurs.

A/N:

Next chapter: Revelation with YJ characters

The chapter after that: Korra, Task force and familiar characters from (YJ villain and YJ hero ) hint Roy


	6. Revelation

Chapter 6

It was an early morning and Korra was not amused. The Fire Ferrets were practicing some moves that they would later use in the upcoming matches and the Avatar had a slight problem keeping up.

"Wake up Korra, if you continue to play as poorly during the match as you are doing now, we will surely lose" spoke Mako

"Well it is not my fault that our training was scheduled so early. Seriously, the mornings are evil!" spoke the Avatar as the team continued their training.

"Relax Korra, ignore Mako. He is always this serious when it comes to winning an upcoming match" Bolin tried to ease of the tensions but was not very successful

The Fire Ferrets exchanged a few more turns before Mako spoke again, "Korra I don't think it is wise for you to be close to the Mighty Lemurs. I remember you spoke of your recent meeting with them and since they are one of our major rivals, I doubt it would be good for us to socialize with them"

"Chill bro, I doubt Korra would tell our secrets to them!" defended Bolin

"Don't tell me if I prove to be right. Now, lets continue." The group continued the training exercise for another half an hour before everyone were sweating

A mar arrived in the room. Judging from his clothing style, it was unlikely for him to leave in the poorest areas of Republic City. "Who are you?" asked Korra

"I am the man who owns this whole Probending business. I brought the winnings that you received from the previous match" he showed the money to the group but the proceeded to subtract the money for various reasons like rent, groceries and a personal loan for food that Bolin had asked. After this was over, the Fire Ferrets were back where they started.

"I know that you are already so anxious to enter the Tournament but I wish to remind you that every team needs to submit thirty thousand yuans in order to qualify for the Tournament. You have a few days to come up with that money." He spoke before leaving

"Korra do you by any chance have any money with you?" asked Bolin hopefully

"Sorry but I never needed any money as White Lotus took care of all of my needs. " replied Korra as she saw Mako being annoyed

"Don't worry Bolin, I will take care of us just as I always did" spoke Mako as he left the room

"Do you have a plan Korra?" asked the remaining brother

"Sorry but as I said I never needed any money. It would be nice if someone could sponsor us but unfortunately I don't know anyone who could" replied Korra not realizing how deeply she was mistaken.

"Pabu knows some tricks, I am sure he could help us to get some of the money we need" he spoke, " when I was younger I taught him some circus tricks and I am sure that Pabu could help" he pointed towards his small fire ferret who suddenly opened his eyes and stared at Bolin

"I wish you luck. I am going back to Air Temple Island to continue Air bending training." Spoke Korra as she left as well.

Later, Bolin sat in the square. He brought his pet Pabu with him and instructed the little mammal to do some tricks, which helped Bolin to gather seven yuans in the first three hours. "You are all welcome, thank you so much the kind citizens of the Republic City" spoke Bolin as another person dropped some cash.

Bolin was about to thank the new person before he realized who was standing next to him. "Wally? Why are you here? Why did you give me thirty yuans? Are you trying to trick me?" spoke Bolin

"No, listen. Yes, I support the Mighty Lemurs, since they are my friends. But I know that the Fire Ferrets are good and so I decided to give you all my savings to increase your chance of entering into the Tournament. Besides, unlike your brooding brother, you do seem to be a nice person so I wanted to help you" spoke Wally

Before the Air bender could say anything else, a thousand Yuan cash stack dropped in the cup. Bolin's opened his mouth in surprise, as he did not think that someone could provide such a gift to him. "Bolin," spoke the stranger, " Lightning Bolt needs some extra men to provide some security. Are you in? Don't worry, this is only guard duty job" spoke the man but Bolin was unsure what to say.

"Go away, the Fire Ferrets will find another way to gather the thirty thousand Yuan" spoke the Air bender.

"Are you sure you want it to be like that? Its only guard duty for one night" spoke the man before Bolin made the choice. Suddenly, the three men were electrocuted and four men wearing masks captured them.

"Bring these three to the house. Amon will be pleased" spoke the man with two metal sticks, which still radiated electricity

A few hours later Mako had finished a small part time job that he found and returned to the attack, where the two lived. However, the elder brother did not find his brother there. Mako then decided to look for Korra to see if Bolin was with her.

Mako was running towards the docks so that he could go to the Air Temple Island and since the boy was in a hurry, he run the street on the red light, which caused a motorcycle to hit him. "Watch it!" he shouted before looking at the person who hit him.

As he looked at the motorcycle driver, he saw a young woman with black hair. She climbed off from her machine and looked at the boy. "I am so sorry, I did not mean to do that" spoke the girl

"Its fine" spoke Mako as his heart started pumping faster. However, the girl did not think this was enough.

"Tell you what, I will see you tomorrow in the evening at this restaurant. Be sure you be there on time" spoke the girl as she gave the restaurant coordinates to Mako. "See you tomorrow. When your arrive, tell the guard that Asami had reserved the table" she spoke before she left on her machine.

"Common Korra, I am sure you can do it" spoke Barbara as she observed the Avatar's movements

"I am sorry but I just can't do any Air Bending!" the girl spoke in a frustrated voice

"Have anyone seen Wally? We were supposed to meet at the café to discuss our strategy but he never arrived," asked Connor as he arrived on the scene

"Hey Connor, no I have not seen Wally since I have been practicing Air bending today" replied the Avatar. As the Earth Bender was about to leave, Mako appeared on the scene and the two Air bending girls started teasing Korra.

"Have you seen Bolin? I have not seen him since practice" spoke Mako

"Me neither" replied Korra

"Wait, I just received a telegram from Dick, the Equalists got the boys and tonight they will proceed with their so called Revelation" spoke Barbara, looking at her friends and Mako, who were very confused. "What? I am officially a police officer and I gave one the portable telegraphs to Dick in case we need to contact one another." The girl replied

"Lets go," suggested Korra as the four teenagers run towards Naga.

"Are you sure it is a good idea?" asked Barbara before Korra threw her on Naga, after which the Avatar sat behind the girl. Mako and Connor joined, which made the polar bear dog slightly uncomfortable.

"Go on Naga, we need to go" spoke Korra to her friend and the polar bear dog run.

An hour later, the group arrived at the seemingly abandoned building. "Are you sure we need to go there?" asked Mako

"Dick is inside," replied Barbara, although the fire bender boy was still skeptical

"How are we going to get there?" asked Korra

The young police officer saw a small vent in the wall and pointed it to the group. The four teenagers climbed in and soon were standing in the building. As they entered the main hall, they saw thousands of people listening to Amon's speech.

"These benders belonged to a criminal organization that was led by Lightning Bolt Zod. Tonight, these benders will loose their bending; they will never again be able to oppress the non benders of the Republic City." Spoke Amon

The group saw Bolin and Wally at the end of the line. "What's the plan?" asked Korra

"We need to provide a distraction so that I can rescue Bolin" spoke Mako. As Korra left to another room to create distraction, Amon had already removed bending from the first two gangsters. However, before Amon could proceed with the next victims, steam appeared in the room and the people panicked.

Connor dropped in the metal on the floor and rolled on it, receiving a full layer of metal that now protected him. He then jumped towards the two innocent benders and with a few hits tore their ropes, so that they could escape. Mako run and defended his brother and soon the group run away from the building as Amon retreated into the shadows.

"Run!" screamed scared Bolin as he saw a few approaching Equalists. The group escaped the house but soon was surrounded by a group of four Equalists, which include their Lieutenant.

"There is nowhere you can run bending scum!" spoke the Lieutenant as he prepared to fight the group. The four benders began fighting the three Equalists as Barbara defended herself from their leader.

"Do you rally think you can take me down little girl?" spoke the Lieutenant, "You don't even have bending to help you"

The girl smiled. Another fist hit the Lieutenant and Dick dressed in a much darker version of his costume stood next to his friend. "Nice for you to drop by" spoke Barbara.

"Enough" spoke Lieutenant as he prepared his metal sticks to electrocute the two. However, Dick was prepared and he too had some weapon to defend himself; the boy took the same sticks and now started exchanging hits with Lieutenant while Barbara was doing more direct physical attacks.

Meanwhile Mako, Bolin, Connor and Wally were fighting the three Equalists that came with the Lieutenant. The fight was even as while the villains chi blocked Bolin, who dropped on the ground, the other three teenagers were able to dodge their chi block attacks; Connor specifically had created a metal shield around his body, which negated all of the chi based attacks.

Korra returned and suddenly created a whole in the ground; the earth flew and hit the Equalists. The two groups fought and soon defeated the villains but soon realized that Equalists reinforcements would soon arrive. The avatar called her loyal companion Naga, who grabbed Bolin in her jaws by his collar of his shirt while Korra, Mako, Dick and Barbara climbed on top. Wally created an air balloon and disappeared in to the night; the boy literally flew towards the island. Connor jumped on the rood of the building and began roof jumping from one metal roof to another. Soon the entire group had escaped.

About an hour later, the entire group sat on the creek of the Air Temple Island, looking back at the city. "That was great, can we do it again?" asked Wally before everyone in the group looked at him with slight annoyance

As the group sat on the beach, Tenzin arrived. "Korra are you alright?" asked the Air bending master. The girl looked at her master.

"Councilman Tenzin, we just rescued Wally and Bolin, who were captured by Amon. Apparently he can take people's bending away" spoke the girl as she looked at the older man. After checking whether everyone were all right, Tenzin left.

"You are not so bad after all" spoke Mako as he looked at Wally and Connor.

"You too. You did good fire bending today although as I can remember even Arty could Fire bend better than you and I am not even talking about Roy. And Connor would definitely beat your brother in a fight" spoke Wally as he then run away from Mako and Bolin, who chased him.

"Don't worry Korra, everything will be alright. The council will have an important meeting tomorrow to decide what they should do with these Equalists" spoke Dick to reassure Korra, who still looked sad and exhausted.

A/N:

Next Chapter: Task force, Tarlok, two cameos from Young Justice. Any guesses?

The chapter after that: Love Dilemmas! One for YJ and one for LOK


	7. Task Force

Chapter 7

Korra lay in her bed, thinking about recent events. Her arrival to the Republic City caused various reactions, where Chief of Police Lin Bei Fong strongly disliked the new Avatar for no apparent reason and Amon's forces suddenly getting momentum to finding new friends in Fire Ferrets and Mighty Lemurs as well as their associates and Tenzin's family. Overall Korra thought that her life was good.

As the girl lay on her bed, she heard a noise. Before the girl could open the window, a number of Equalists stormed into her room and began fighting with her. While her knowledge of three elements was good, they quickly subdued the girl and mysterious Amon appeared out of the shadows. "It is time for me to take your bending away" spoke he as Korra closed her eyes in horror.

When the girl opened her eyes again, she was shivering from fear; the Avatar saw that the eldest Air bender of her generation was trying to comfort her. "Its OK Korra, you don't need to be afraid. Was it Amon?" spoke the boy

"Yes, he was about to take my bending?" Korra made a sad face before she looked down o the floor.

"You don't need to be afraid Korra; we can protect you from this lunatic." He hugged the older girl.

"You know at times you remind me of Aang; I heard many stories about my grand father and sometimes I see the parallels" spoke Wally as Korra smiled

"Thank you Wally for help. I think I will go to sleep now" spoke the Avatar as the Air bender rose up.

"Of course. I will let Uncle Tenzin know that you need to rest. See you, Korra" spoke the Air bender as he left the room. This time, as Korra closed her eyes and fell asleep she did not have any nightmares.

That morning, the Council of the Republic City, which consisted of six members who represented different people living in the Republic City, met to discuss the security measures that came up with stopping Amon. On one side of the curved table sat Councilman Tarlok, the Water bending representative from the North Water Tribe.

Tenzin sat diametrically opposite to him, he represented Air Acolytes. To his right sat Councilman Bruce Wayne, who represented the non-bending population of the Republic city. Three other Councilmembers sat at the table, each representing Southern Water Tribe, Fire Nation or the Earth Kingdom. "I think due to the recent events, the Republic City needs a special task force that will protect its citizens from this new threat that this revolutionary madman Amon is causing the city" spoke Tarlok as he looked at the other members of the Council.

"Tarlok, this is a bad idea and it will cause Amon to retaliate" spoke Tenzin

"While I agree with Tarlok's proposal, who would actually lead this new force to find and capture Equalists?" spoke a member of the Council

"I would" spoke Tarlok; "Please show your hands if you approve of this measure" spoke Tarlok. The three representatives supported him while both Tenzin and Bruce declined.

"We need to proceed here with caution and this task force might create more problems than it solves" spoke Bruce

"I agree. Lets just see how this goes" spoke Tenzin as the meeting ended.

Later in the evening, Mako found the address where Asami had incited him and realized that it was a five star place with extremely high prices. The boy thought for a second that there might have been a mistake, as he could surely not afford a dinner at this place. "You are Mako, aren't you?" spoke the guard in the restaurant. "Miss Sato spoke to me about you. Come in, we need to change you into something more presentable" spoke the man

They entered the room and the man started giving Mako various new pieces of clothing to changes into. After a half an hour dress up, Mako could even hardly recognize himself in the mirror. As the man was about to take the red scarf that hand on Mako's neck, the boy objected. "It stays" he replied before proceeding to the reserved table, where he found Asami already waiting for him.

"I see that you found this place." Spoke the girl as she looked at Mako.

"When I found it I thought that there must have been a mistake" spoke Mako although the girl tried to comfort him

"Relax Mako, this dinner is on the house. My dad owns this place" spoke the girl as she looked at him.

"How do you know my name?" questioned Mako with alarm as his body tensed

"Relax Mako, I saw you running towards the docks, so I assumed that you were going to the Air Temple Island. My friend Korra told me yesterday how you guys rescued your brother and Wally from Amon's forces" spoke Asami

"How do you know the Avatar?" spoke Mako

"Relax, we met at the Air Temple Island through a common friend of ours. I think we should enjoy the food tonight and not worry about the yesterday's events" spoke Asami to which Mako hesitantly agreed as the couple began their meal.

A man sat in a darker portion of the restaurant, looking at the young couple. "God job my daughter, seduce him, so that you could bring later ease Amon's job in hurting the Avatar. " spoke the man as he smiled. He was so proud of his daughter, who would help to bring him the Avatar down, he thought.

Meanwhile it was not only Mako and Asami who enjoyed a nice dinner. Korra sat at the dining room together with the Air bending family as they ate their meal. However, this relative peace was soon interrupted as the man entered the room. "Hello Tenzin, is there a place for another hungry person at your table? I know Air benders don't turn away hungry guests" spoke the man

"What are you doing here Tarlok?" asked Tenzin

"I just came to speak with Avatar Korra and learned that she was having a dinner in here. You know Korra; I am so impressed at how you took down an Equalist squad yesterday. " Spoke Tarlok as he looked at Korra

"You smell funny. Why do you have three ponytails?" asked Ikki as she glared at the man

"Aren't you cute, little Air bender" spoke Tarlok

"Why did you come here?" asked Tenzin again

"Avatar Korra, due to your recent initiative and your impressive take down of those Equalists, I invite you to join my new task force, that will bring Amon down" spoke Tarlok as he looked at Korra

"Sorry I cant," replied Korra as she continued drinking her tea. Both Councilmen were confused at Korra's reply.

"Korra does not want to join your task force. Is there anything else you wish to discuss?" spoke Tenzin

"Not at the moment. See you later Tenzin" spoke Tarlok as he left the room

"What is bothering you Korra? It is unlike you to decline a fight," asked Tenzin his pupil

"I cannot, Amon haunts my dreams and scares me. I am so sorry" spoke the Avatar as she left the room. As Tenzin was about to stand up and go after Korra, his wife Pema stopped him.

"The girl needs some time to be left alone" spoke Pema as she looked at her husband as Tenzin agreed.

Next day Korra sat in the garden, trying to perform even some air bending but the Avatar could not do it. "What is wrong with me!" asked Korra herself as she accidently set the nearby bush on fire, which she then extinguished with water.

"Avatar Korra, you have been invited to Tarlok's party that he is throwing in your honor" spoke the messenger as she left. Korra looked puzzled as she went to see Tenzin.

Later that day, Korra entered the building with her Air bending Master as well as his family. "Korra try not to make a fool out of yourself" spoke Tenzin as he looked after his kids.

"Relax Korra, it will not be anything big, just act like your usual self and don't set anyone on fire" spoke Wally as he went with his youngest cousin to explore the building

"Avatar Korra, it is an honor to see you here. Let me introduce you to Hiroshi Sato, Republic City's main manufacturer" spoke Tarlok as he introduced a man in his late fifties to Korra. As Korra greeted him, she noticed Asami and Mako, who were holding hands.

"O, hey Asami" spoke Korra as she greeted her friend as the two girls began talking. In the course of the ball, Korra met many other important people like Councilman Wayne, who greeted her. The Avatar noticed that while the man looked rather serious at the recent dinner at the Air Temple Island, he was a slightly more aloof at the moment.

The girl also met Chief Lin Bei Fong, who was not pleased at Korra's actions. "While Tarlok might think that it is a good idea to throw a party in your honor, I don't think you deserve one. " spoke Lin as she left the girl.

"Korra, let me introduce you to the press" spoke Tarlok as he led the girl to the stairs, where the press was waiting. As soon as Korra arrived, they started throwing a question after question at the young Avatar, who looked rather uncomfortable.

"Excuse me, I think that the Avatar needs some fresh air" spoke Asami as she grabbed Korra's hand and pulled her away from the press.

"Thanks for the save Asami" spoke Korra, as the Avatar escaped the press.

"You are welcome. Just be careful Korra" spoke the other girl as the two arrived on the balcony.

Before Korra could do anything, some figure grabbed Asami and disappeared as the girl screamed. "Asami?" asked the confused Avatar as she followed the trail of the kidnapper. While Korra was pretty fast, the mysterious person still eluded her; the Avatar chased the kidnapper to the Avatar Aang's Memorial Island.

"Avatar Korra, I came to deliver a message to you" spoke the mysterious figure as she exited the shadows. Korra saw a young woman in her early twenties, who had long black hair; for some reason the girl had a strong resemblance to her friend Asami.

As Korra was about to attack the mysterious woman, a group of Equalists subdued her and tied her arms and legs before Amon appeared. Korra's nightmare was about to become reality the girl thought.

However, a flaming arrow flew past the Equalists and cut the Avatar's ropes. Korra fire bent with her leg and after jumping away to a safer distance saw a man wearing a red costume, who held a fire bow, and shot fire arrows at the Equalists. "Greetings Avatar, sorry I could not properly introduce myself but my name is Red Arrow" spoke the man as he continued to shoot the fire arrows. The mysterious woman jumped at him as the two began fighting.

"Asami?" called Korra as she searched for her friend

"Over here" spoke Asami as the Avatar run towards the voice. Korra saw that her friend had already escaped the ropes.

"Are you alright?" asked Korra to which Asami nodded.

The mysterious woman knocked Red Arrow on the pavement and jumped at the Avatar but Asami blocked the attack and the two women began fighting. Meanwhile the Equalists had recovered and began their attacks once again. Korra lend her hand to Red Arrow.

"Thanks but we are in the middle of something" spoke Red Arrow as he began once again shooting flaming arrows at the Equalists, pushing them away. As the Avatar and Red Arrow defended themselves from the Equalists, the mysterious woman continued to fight Asami.

"Name's Cheshire and I was paid to lure the Avatar to this place. Now let go of me" spoke the girl as she threw another punch Asami, who dodged it. Asami then jumped and with her leg kicked the girl to the ground.

"You are good, I will tell you that. " Spoke Cheshire as she retaliated and hit Asami in the stomach. Asami caught the hand and with her other hand threw her opponent on the ground again. The two girls continued fighting.

"This is the police, stop all fighting" spoke Chief Bei Fong from police Air balloon. The Equalists disappeared into the shadows.

"Nice meeting you Asami Sato" smiled Cheshire as she jumped into the dark bush. Red Arrow followed, leaving Asami and Korra alone in the light as the police force arrived.

Later that evening, Asami brought her friend to the Air Temple Island; Korra looked like a mess. The Avatar was both physically exhausted and mentally scared. "Thank you for your help Miss Sato" spoke Tenzin as he looked at his pupil. As both Asami and Tenzin comforted the Avatar, Artemis Wayne learned the news of Asami's kidnapping from her brother Dick and friend Barbara.

"Cheshire?" spoke the girl, "It can't be!"

A/N:

Next Chapter: Love Dilemmas! One for YJ and one for LOK!

The Chapter after that: Fire Ferrets v Mighty Lemurs, Amon and one main character looses their bending!


	8. Love Dilemmas

Chapter 8

The last few weeks were rough for Korra and her friends. Amon was lurking in the shadows, the finals were approaching and the young Avatar was getting more and more frustrated with each day. The Fire Ferrets were so happy that they were finally back in the Tournament due to a generous support that the Sato family provided them.

The Fire Ferrets were a powerful team and they defeated many competing teams. One day, they fought a team, who were rather powerful; they managed to knock Mako from the arena, sending the fire bending into the water.

"We need a better plan" spoke the fire bender

"Yes Captain" spoke Korra glaring at the boy who seemed to ignore the Avatar. Mako glared and discussed the new strategy with his team. In the next round, their opponents began an even more aggressive attack but Korra defended her teammates well.

The Avatar then sent a wave of water towards the opposing fire bender. Bolin caught up with that and sent an Earth disk at the man, which created a dusty and muddy cloud. Mako used this opportunity to jump and with his leg send a fire wave that knocked the opponent down. The game progressed and the Fire Ferrets eventually won the second and third parts of the match, winning the match. Korra jumped out of happiness.

"Yes, now we will definitely go to the finals" spoke the happy Avatar as she grabbed and lifted the two brothers.

"You might want to put us down as I think your bear hugs might crush me" spoke Bolin as he looked at Korra.

"Sorry" spoke Korra as she released the brothers and blushed. The Team returned to their seats, where they found Asami, who had been waiting for them.

"That was such a great team play! Mako, your team definitely improved since Korra joined the Team" spoke Asami as she came closer to Mako and the two young adults used their noses to play with one another, much to Korra's disgust as she opened her mouth and showed her tongue.

As the Team was ready to leave, they saw that another team had arrived in their nest. "Hey Korra, you fought well, Tenzin would be very happy. Sorry to disappoint you, my grandfather, but Mighty Lemurs will beat your asses off in the Tournament" spoke Wally as he smirked

"How can you be his grandfather Korra? How old are you? Are you secretly a man?" asked Bolin while making funny faces to which Korra laughed.

"No Bolin. Since I am the Avatar, I am basically the reincarnation of the last Avatar, Avatar Aang, who was Wally's grandfather. As such this little troll likes to call me his grandfather," replied Korra

"Good, this is better. Much better" replied Bolin as he looked at Korra

"Greetings, my name is Kaldur and I am the Team Captain for the Mighty Lemurs" spoken the Water Bender on the opposing team. He managed to grow his hair a bit, and as of now had small hair bands hanging from each side of his hair.

"Korra, do you realize that you have a hairstyle similar to him? Are you secretly from a North Water Tribe?" asked Bolin as he observed the two Water benders.

"Actually my father is from the North Water Tribe, where his brother is the current chief" spoke Korra

"Wait a minute, that makes us cousins" spoke Megan as she jumped and hugged Korra. "Why did you not tell me this earlier?" asked the girl with a sad face

"I am sorry but I did not connect the dots," replied Korra as she looked at her newly found cousin.

"I don't trust you, you look suspicious" spoke Connor as he looked at Fire Ferrets Team Captain

"What's your problem?" asked Mako the Mighty Lemurs Earth bender

"My mother said that you had a shady childhood," replied Connor

"How did she know about us?" replied Bolin with a hint of being scared in his voice

"My name is Connor Bei Fong" spoke the boy as he looked at Bolin

"Aha, are you by chance related to our esteemed Chief of Police Lin Beifong?" asked Bolin

"She is my mother," replied Connor as Bolin hid behind his brother

"Relax, the Mighty Lemurs are nice people, right Wally?" asked Korra

"Well duh, I would not associate with some losers like the Wolf bats" spoke Wally as the Mighty Lemurs journeyed to the arena. Wally and Dick stayed at the stands.

The match had begun and it was clear right from the beginning that the Mighty Lemurs were a great team. They had great coordination, used their elements to their advantage and even though they somehow lost the second round, Artemis actually managed to pull a knock out and let their team win in the third round.

"They are good, who taught them their moves?" asked Korra as she observed the other team with amazement

"Well, I did for the most part but Kaldur helped with actual bending" spoke Dick as he smiled

"Aren't you a non bender?" asked Bolin

"Yes, what of it. I am sure Sami could take you all by herself" he smiled as he winked at the girl, who looked at the boy with an angry look.

"Please ignore my little brother as he liked to troll as well. I still don't get who was the original influence between these two guys" spoke Asami as she pointed to Dick and Wally

"Your brother?" asked Mako, as he was certain that Asami did not have any siblings.

"Well, I know Dick since he was little, I even baby sat him when Uncle Bruce went to those boring meetings and we formed a deep bond between ourselves" replied Asami as the Mighty Lemurs returned to the stands.

As the group was about to leave, they saw that the other team that fought a match after the Mighty Lemurs had won theirs had quickly defeated their opponents with a brutal knockout. "They are the Wolf bats, the team that often cheats during the matches. They are on par with our team, and we often require a coin toss to decide the outcome of a match," replied Kaldur

Korra came to Mako and immediately spoke to the boy quickly, "Mako I like you and I think that you and I are meant for each other" spoke the girl but the fire bender looked at the Avatar with a sad face.

"Sorry but I don't feel the same about you" spoke the fire bender as he left the room with Asami by his side

Connor left with Megan and Kaldur to some place to eat, where Kaldur wanted to protect the younger Princess he was tasked to guard. Asami left with Mako, which left the rest standing by the entrance to the arena. "Would you like me to show you the tour of the city?" asked Bolin as he looked at Korra, who quickly decided to accept the invitation.

"Common guys, lets go to our favorite join, where we can enjoy the bonding of the two strongest teams in the Republic City. I am glad that neither Kaldur nor Connor would see this as they would surely not approve" smiled Dick as he led the group of five to his favorite cuisine place.

As they arrived at the restaurant, they found that a few Equalists were trashing the place, fighting some people. They already captured a few of them. "Look, these are some of the crime bosses of the Republic City" spoke Artemis as the group saw the mob bosses being put in a truck, which shortly left.

The remaining Equalists soon jumped at the group, ready to take them down. Dick jumped into the shadows, leaving his friends alone to face the villains.

"Leave us alone," screamed Artemis as she used her foot to send a fire blast that knocked a few Equalists to the ground. Korra joined her and the two girls soon began sending fireball in synchrony, driving the Equalists back.

Bolin concentrated and formed an earth all, which he then threw at a few other Equalists. Wally travelled on his Air scooter and started hitting them on the ground. The Equalists began retreating.

Just as the group of the Equalists was about to escape, Dick jumped out of the shadows and with his small metal sticks electrocuted the men. "It so nice to have our own little Lieutenant beating the crap put of the enemy forces," joked Wally

"Yes, it is so asterous. Are you feeling traught yet?" joked Dick as he looked at Artemis, who while tired from the fight was definitely not amused.

"Not these destructions of the language again" spoke Wally as he looked at his best friend.

Later, the group broke up and went different directions. Korra thanked Bolin for the dinner at the Southern Water Tribe restaurant and soon arrived at the Pro bending Arena, where she saw Mako. "Hey Team Captain" spoke Korra as she looked at her friend

"Hey Korra, how was your evening?" before Mako could say more, Korra grabbed him and the two kissed. As the two were enjoying the other person's mouth, they soon heard someone's footsteps. They looked around and saw Bolin, who threw the flowers in the water and run away crying.

"Look what you have done!" spoke Mako as he run after his brother, leaving Korra behind.

Later, the Fire Ferrets fought another match but were clearly outmatched. Unlike the previous match the Fire Ferrets were not playing in sync, which promptly led Mako to join the water. Bolin soon fell as well, before getting hit into the shoulder. Korra looked at the opposing team and before the Fire Ferrets could loose, sent a powerful water wave, which knocked all three of her opponents in the water.

As the Fire Ferrets met in the stands, Bolin showed his shoulder to Korra. "I need medical assistance" spoke the boy as Korra took the water and started healing his arm.

Meanwhile the Wolf bats began their match against the Mighty Lemurs. "Are you ready to loose again?" asked Tahno, their leader arrogantly.

"We lost the match due to my small injury last season in the one on one match" replied Kaldur, "This time my team is more than ready"

The two teams began fighting and it was clear that they were on equal terms. While Artemis managed to send the other Earth bender into the water, Tahno with the help of some earth knocked the Fire bender as well.

During the second turn of the match, the teams fought even strangers, and despite Wolf bats cheating techniques, the Mighty Lemurs stayed in the Arena. Once, Tahno and his fellow Earth bender sent their elements at Connor in order to knock him out but were unable to do so as the boy suddenly formed a metal coating around himself, which absorbed the incoming damage. The teams continued to fight.

Tahno was getting even more frustrated and soon began a one duel with Kaldur, who caught Tahno's attacks and redirected them at the other boy. During the final turn, Artemis jumped and with a few hits sent many fire waves from her feet, which finally knocked the arrogant Water bender into the water. She later joined her teammates and the three members of the Mighty Lemurs soon knocked the other two players into the water.

"This cant be!" spoke frustrated Tahno as he climbed out of the water, "I will defeat you" spoke the boy as he was prepared to climb up.

"Your luck has ended" spoke the stranger as he came up to the team and quickly subdued them. "Say goodbye to your bending" he spoke as Tahno dropped on the ground and could not use water bend anymore.

Meanwhile, the Mighty Lemurs returned to the stands and saw the Fire Ferrets. "This is awkward" spoke Korra as she realized just whom they would be fighting in the finals.

"Let the best team win tomorrow but for now lets heal our hearts with some asterous traught desert" smirked Dick as he looked at both Korra and Bolin. The team left the building, unaware that the next day would change their lives.

A/N:

Next chapter: Fire Ferrets v Mighty Lemurs, Amon and one main character looses their bending!

The Chapter After that: Korra, Asami, Barbara and Artemis have a girl's night out in the Republic City


	9. And the Winner Is

Chapter 9

The Fire Ferrets practiced their bending, getting ready to fight their friends, the Mighty Lemurs in the evening match. "I think we are ready this time and that we will win this Tournament" spoke Mako as he looked at his teammates.

"Yes, we will show them which team is the best. " smiled Korra cheekily as she practiced a few more pro bending moves. The group was happy.

Suddenly, the radio switched the channel and the group heard the evil voice. "Good morning citizens of the Republic City, I ask the City Council to shut the bending arena tonight or else the Council and the teams might not like the outcome. Its time to stop cheering for these pro benders fighting each other. For Equality!" spoke Amon as radio switched back to its usual wavelength.

"Guys, we need to do something, they cannot cancel the match!" spoke Korra angrily as the two brothers agreed.

As the three pro benders left the gym, they hit their opposing team, who were fuming as well. "Cancel the Finals?" spoke Wally as he started spinning on his air balloon.

"They will not cancel the match, will they? I so want to find out who is the better team!" spoke Artemis as she looked at her friends. While the two teams knew that they would inevitably fight each other if the Finals were to be held, they did not feel any animosity towards each other but rather friendly competition.

"We need to go" spoke Dick as he arrived with Asami and Barbara. The whole gang, that is both the Fire Ferrets that included Korra, Mako and Bolin as well as the Mighty Lemurs that included Kaldur, Artemis, and Connor as well as their friends and supporters, Asami, Dick, Barbara, Wally and Megan all traveled together to fight for their right to have the evening match. The group of ten teenagers and young adults soon reached the City Hall and entered the room.

As they entered the building and opened the doors, they saw the six Councilmen in a heated debate. Strangely, both Tarlok and Tenzin seemed to be in agreement, and the only person who argued against their coalition was Bruce Wayne. "Korra, this is an important meeting and I think that you should rather go and practice your air bending skills" spoke Tenzin

"You cannot cancel the match!" protested Korra as the rest of the group backed her

"Sirs, don't you realize that pro bending is important to Republic City? It unites both benders and non benders, where they both enjoy watching the sport and forget about their differences" spoke Bolin

"The Council reached a decision and Tenzin and I agree for once that while Amon should be put to justice, innocent people cannot be put into danger just so that you kids could prove to one another on who is a better prepared team. Only Councilman Bruce Wayne disagrees with us" spoke Tarlok

"We made the decision, the match is canceled" spoke Tenzin while Bruce looked with annoyance at his political ally. Before Tarlok could strike the bill into the law, Chief Lin's metal hook destroyed the small wooden hammer.

"I knew that Tenzin would decide this way but all of you? Common, show some back bone" spoke Lin Bei Fong

"I agree with Chief Bei Fong's comment. We cannot allow this madman to tell us how we should pass our laws in the Republic City. While it is risky to have the match, I can assume that our esteemed Chief of Police could protect the people at the arena" spoke Councilman Bruce Wayne as the other members of the Council looked at him

"What do you have to say about this, Chief Bei Fong?" asked Tarlok as all of the six Council members looked at her.

"I will protect the people and I take full responsibility for whatever occurs tonight at the

"In that case, lets revote" spoke Tarlok and only Tenzin declined to support the new proposal. The teenagers cheered as the started to leave the room.

After the meeting, the Council dispersed and Bruce came to talk to his former mentor and friend. "Thank you Lin for helping me, I cannot believe that they wanted to go along with Amon's demands" spoke Bruce

"I did not think it would be right to cancel the match. You have not grown a bit Brucie, you always try to keep a serious face yet we both know that there is a softer side to you" spoke Lin as she looked at Bruce.

"Thank you Lin, I will never forget all your help" spoke Bruce, "I have a suggestion for you, while it is clear that your metal armor can block the chi attacks, and I am sure that Equalists know about this, they would surely use something else to fight your officers. Try to wear something insulated on the inside, below the metal armor" spoke Bruce as he left with both Dick and Asami; Barbara followed the group as well. Lin was not quite sure what to make of the comment; it seemed weird for her that her officers would need extra protection.

"Thanks for your support Chief" spoke Korra as she approached the woman, who ignored the Avatar and walked away.

"What is wrong with her? Even when she appears to be on my side, she is against me! Tenzin, what did Aang do to her to make her hate the Avatar?" spoke Korra as met with Tenzin, who approached her.

" My father and Lin were great friends, he mentored Lin when we were kids. I believe that her problem is with me" spoke Tenzin as an epiphany occurred to Korra

"Wait that means you were a couple! Pema stole you from her, didn't she"

"Well, she did not exactly steal me. You see, Lin and I were growing apart for some time, Lin was extremely busy dealing with a teenager at her home and her carrier had blossomed. We had different goals and we were slowly growing apart. I met Pema and " Tenzin's face then tensed as he looked at his student, "Why am I even telling you this. What I shared with Lin is history and we both moved past this" spoke Tenzin

"Really, it does not seem this way. Good day, Mister Air bender heart breaker" laughed Korra as Tenzin walked away furiously away.'

In the evening, the Fire Ferrets met with Mighty Lemurs at the ring to see which team would be the current champion in the pro bending Tournament.

"Go Lemurs" screamed Wally as many people followed and cheered to show their support. The other part cheered for the Ferrets and the fight began.

"Who do you think will win, Dick?" asked Asami as the two sat with their friends in the best part of the hall.

"I am not sure. I know that the Lemurs are great and they did defeat the Wolf bats but Korra's bending and skill is high, so I think this will be a close match." Replied the boy

"Common Dick, we all know that Lemurs will win. No offense to Korra and her team, but the Lemurs are awesome" spoke Wally as he waved to Artemis, who glared at the boy with annoyance.

The match continued and the four people observed the game. Megan watched the game closely, cheering greatly every time the Lemurs pushed the other team backwards. Wally cheered with Megan as well, while Dick kept a poker face and tried to keep neutrality, while Asami wished that the Ferrets would win.

In the second turn, while the guys focused their energies at fighting each other, the two girls decided to duel and exchanged the elements. Artemis sent a fire blast at Korra who dodged it and then with her next attack knocked Artemis off from the arena. The girl fell in water and swam towards the stands, getting ready for round three. The count was even and the final round would determine the outcome of the entire season.

"Guys, we need to defeat them" spoke Korra as she looked at her teammates

"Remember all the moves we practiced? " asked Mako his team as they turned around and faced their opponents. The last round began.

At the beginning it seemed that the Fire Ferrets were winning but their attacks could not piece the protective shield that Connor had created around his body. The other two members were sending their attacks at the Ferrets while Connor protected them both with his body, the tide had began to change. Soon, Kaldur used the water and with a powerful move, sent the jet at Mako, who soon fell in the water. Artemis then jumped in the air and threw three fire punches at Bolin, who could not resist the upcoming energy and was soon knocked out too. Korra now faced the Lemurs as they prepared their final assault.

The three teammates concentrated and sent their elements simultaneously. The Avatar could not simply defeat the three powerful attacks that arrived and was too finally knocked out. As she fell in the water, her face saddened.

"We did it" smiled Artemis as she looked at her friends but then noticed that they did not look happy, "What is it?" asked the girl as she looked at them

Meanwhile, every single metal bending officer began to experience electric shocks. While almost everyone passed out, two remained standing. "Lieutenant Gordon, look after the spectators, I will investigate this" spoke Lin as she approached Tenzin, who was lying on the floor as an Equalist member electrocuted him. Lin fought the man, who to his surprise could not knock out the Chief of Police. "Insulation, ha?" she thought of the advice that Bruce made her but then realized that her former ward had entered her apartment and changed her suit. While she was angry, deep inside Lin was glad that Bruce took such initiative.

While Chief and Police Lieutenant protected the people, the Mighty Lemurs realized that the Equalists had arrived at the arena and now faced them. Artemis quickly looked at her friends and teammates before quickly sending Kaldur and Connor into the water with her foot. A tear had run down her cheek. The Equalist blocked her from jumping into the water and the girl began shooting fire at the villains.

Artemis managed to knock a few Equalists into the water before she was subdued as the remaining Equalists quickly tied her hands. Amon approached her and as he was prepared to take bending away, an Air bender hit him and began shooting air at the man, but Lieutenant hit the boy with his electric sticks quite a few times before the boy fell that his body took too much electricity.

Amon then returned and pressed his thumb at Artemis's forehead. The girl then dropped to the arena; Artemis knew that her bending was gone. "Artemis" crawled Wally to the girl weakly as he hugged her

"I love you" spoke Artemis as she kissed the Air bender before she realized that his head dropped.

Just as Amon and his fellow Equalists were ready to leave, Bruce Wayne appeared on the arena and quickly took down four mooks that stood at the corner. "Bruce Wayne, we have so much in common. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. I heard about your story and how a Fire bender thug named Joe "Chill" killed your parents before running away. A Fire bender took my family away from me and left me scarred. Join me" spoke Amon.

"Never. You dream of great things, where everyone will live in peace and harmony but I cannot support your methods, they are extreme and appalling" Bruce took a stance as he prepared to fight Amon. The two men exchanged hits but neither could defeat the other.

However, Amon was at the advantage. He saw that Artemis had passed out and as he jumped he kicked the girl in the water. "You can save me or you can save that girl" spoke Amon as he prepared to leave the arena. Bruce jumped in the water and as he grabbed drowning girl, the man resurfaced.

"You are safe with me, my daughter" spoke Bruce as he looked in her eyes. While he knew that he could not do anything to restore her bending, he could not help but feel sad as he saw that Artemis began crying. "Wally! My bending!" she weakly spoke as she put her head on Bruce's chest, crying.

Meanwhile, as the Equalists were escaping through the small platforms, Korra jumped into water and accelerated; the girl propelled herself into the air but as her water tornado weakened, the girl fell but was then caught by Lin Bei Fong, who then used her metal hooks to send Korra flying into the air.

As Korra flew, she shot a few fire blasts and knocked a few Equalists from the platforms, including the Lieutenant, who all fell on the roof of the bending arena. "Come and get me!" spoke Korra as she prepared to fight the Equalists. As she thought all of the forces on the roof, the young Avatar began to be overwhelmed.

She then saw that two people arrived at the roof and began helping her. Chief Bei Fong used her metal hooks as she captures some Equalists while Lieutenant Gordon fought the Lieutenant. The two men exchanged punched but the Lieutenant could not electrocute the other man. Gordon smirked as he went on offensive. The Lieutenant then saw that the odds were not in his favor and he jumped back at the platform, escaping.

Chief Lin shot her hook at the small platform, and as she began raising herself to get into Amon's ship, she saw that glass under the Avatar broke and Korra fell into the hole, screaming. Lin let go of the platform and quickly descended to save the girl, which she quickly did using her metal hooks as she used on of them to attach itself to a nearby wall. As the two stood in the stands, the women saw that the Equalist ship was retreating.

Later, Chief Lin Bei Fong stood next to Tenzin, looking at the now deserted Arena. "Amon tricked me and I fell into his trap" spoke the Chief of the Police

"He played us all and some experienced a terrible loss" spoke Tenzin with sadness

"I am sorry old friend for your loss. Wally was a great kid" spoke Lin before leaving.

In the other part of the Arena stood Korra, feeling rather distraught. Not only the Fire Ferrets lost the Finals but also her new friend Artemis lost her bending and her friend Wally had lost his life. "Avatar Korra" spoke Bruce Wayne as he approached the girl

"What do you want, don't you see that I wish to be alone" spoke Korra as she looked away

"I know that you feel as if you are nothing and that you think that you failed the City. You did a great job, Avatar Korra, saving so many people. Wally's death and Artemis' s fate were not your mistakes. While you did well in helping those people, I realized that I needed to do something that I did not do before. Starting tonight, I will train you in martial arts without the use of your bending, you need to learn how to protect yourself and not rely on your abilities" spoke Bruce as he left the Avatar. While the girl was really sad at what happened, she slightly smiled as she know knew that there was at least one Republic City authority figure who fully supported her.

A/N:

I know that this chapter is extra long, but I wanted to expand on all-important parts of this AU of Episode 6. I know that it is sad that Wally died and that Artemis lost her bending but I wanted to show that the story from now will become much more serious with actual casualties. After all, Amon started the war in Republic City and people die during wars.

Bruce Wayne is thirty in this story and as you can tell, after his parents were murdered when he was 8 by a Fire bender named Joe with nickname Chill, Lin who was 28 at the time took him in and basically played "Alfred" role. Bruce was her ward for a number of years, especially during his teenage years when Lin and Tenzin broke up.

Next Chapter: After Depressing Finals, the next chapter should slightly lighten the mood as the girls, Korra, Asami, Barbara and Artemis have a girls night as they patrol the city.

The Chapter after that: The Aftermath of the Finals and Hiroshi's trap.


	10. Girls Night Out

Chapter 10

Korra sat on the grass, thinking about the yesterday's events. She could still she and hear all the horrors that occurred last night, mainly the loss of Artemis's bending as well as Wally's death.

Even the Air Temple Island became quitter. While Jinora always was a quit child, her siblings stopped their silly games and acted more like Jinora as they all were still mourning the loss of their cousin. There were only five air benders in the world as Korra arrived to the Republic City and now one of them was in the Spirit World.

Besides all the horrors, Korra also had to admit that despite their practices, the Mighty Lemurs still won the championship before suffering a terrible fate. Korra looked at the horizon, as the sun began to disappear into the night. "I hope that Wally is at least happy wherever he is now," thought Korra, "At least he died knowing that his team had won during this season".

"Korra, it is not your fault that Wally died" spoke the oldest Air bending girl, as she approached the Avatar

"I know but for some reason I still think that I could have done more, and maybe Wally would have been alive" spoke Korra as Jinora looked at her.

"Korra, please, it was not your fault. Now, could you meet me at the docks, I need to show you something important" spoke the young girl as she looked at Korra

"Sure, I will see you there in ten minutes" replied the Avatar, not realizing that Jinora had set a "trap".

When Korra arrived at the dock, she saw that not only Jinora had been standing there but also Asami, Barbara and Artemis. "Hi?" asked puzzled Korra

"Jinora suggested that we have a girls night out to help us all relax from the horrible recent events that we experienced" spoke Asami

"You did it on purpose" spoke Korra as she looked at the Air bender who smiled

"So what do you all wish to do tonight?" asked Korra

"Well, I have been thinking, we could visit my favorite teashop" spoke Barbara but Korra ignored the suggestion.

"If this is going to be our night of, we will then go and fight some crime" spoke Korra as she smiled and called her companion polar bear dog but as all five girls climbed on the bear dog, Naga threw them off her back and onto the ground.

"Do you have any more suggestions on how we should travel there?" asked Korra and Asami smiled.

"We could use my Satomobile," suggested the girl

"No offense Asami but they would barely fit the four of us, and I doubt all of us could fit in one Satomobile" replied Korra but the young heiress continued smiling.

"As you know, Dick and I go way back. Once my little troll of a brother joked that Uncle Bruce is Batman due to his fascinations with all varieties of bats. Well, if Bruce is Batman, by the extension we would all be Batgirls!" suggested Asami

"Batgirl" laughed Barbara; "As if I would ever call myself that name." spoke the girl as she followed Asami's lead.

The five girls arrived to a small storage house on the island and Asami opened the door. "What is it?" asked Barbara, as she was unsure on what Asami's plan was.

The doors opened and the group saw a rather different version of a Satomobile. While a regular car was rather tall and short, having limited space, this car was painted fully black, having a much larger seat capacity and just in general it seemed to be a higher class of a car. "Wow, it is so beautiful" spoke Barbara.

"Let me present you the Korramobile," laughed Asami as the other four girls looked at her weirdly. "Hey, my father creates Satomobiles" spoke Asami

"How did you make such a fine car?" questioned Jinora

"Well, once when I was little, I broke my car while driving around Wayne mansion. Bruce helped me not only to fix the car but also to modify it into something new, something better" spoke Asami

Korra jumped on the front seat, ready to drive this new vehicle. "I think it would be better is Asami were to drive it" suggested Jinora as the group climbed into the car.

"Guys, check this out, this car has a map of the Republic City" spoke Korra as she pointed at a small map on the screen.

"This is the navigational system Bruce had designed for the car" spoke Asami as she sat at the wheel. Korra sat next to her friend at the front, while Jinora, Barbara and Artemis sat in the back.

"What is this button" spoke Korra as she pressed a small red button in the car but before Asami could stop the curious Avatar, the car's roof had closed and the car increased its speed.

"Brace for impact!" screamed Asami as the car drove quickly and jumped into the water. The next thing the girls knew was that the car sides transferred into semi circular bat shaped figures. The car transformed into a submarine, which now swam in the river.

"It seems that Bruce put a transformer somewhere so that the car could change its shape to better suit itself in the water environment" commented Asami

"Please don't tell us that it can fly too. It already looks like a bat, it swims like a bat, does it fly like a bat?" joked Artemis

"Truly I don't know but I think that while making the car swim would be rather easy, I doubt one could make it a flying Batwing" spoke Asami

"Can you please stop all the bat puns" smiled Artemis as she pressed a small button to her left. The girls realized that the car slash submarine contained drawers, some of which contained black skintight suits with a few masks, clearly indicating the bat theme throughout the costumes.

"Great, the Batman costumes. I did not know that my father likes to dress in skin tight black suits wearing a bat mask" spoke Artemis as she lifted one mask and brought it to her face.

Jinora laughed. "You look rather good, Batgirl Artemis" spoke Barbara as the five girls laughed.

"Lets put them and fight crime, the criminals of the Republic City will have to deal with us," suggested Korra as the others laughed.

Asami drove the car downwards, so she soon parked it on the bottom of the lake. The girls then took the costumes and put them on, after which they looked at each other and began laughing.

"I am sorry but I cannot, we look ridiculous" spoke Barbara as she looked at Korra, who really looked out of place.

"Fighting crime- easy, fighting Equalists-easy, wearing a skin tight black cat suit with a bat mask on the face- ridiculous." Korra thought

"Alright guys, lets go and fight some crime like we decided earlier," suggested Asami as she drove the Batwing towards the surface, after which she opened the roof and the five girls exited the car.

"Lets do this" Korra hit her fists and smiled. The girls all jumped into the shadows. While Asami, Artemis and Barbara used their martial arts skills to hide in the shadows, Jinora used her Air bending to drift easily from one shadow and into anther while Korra made a mess out of herself, clearly not knowing what stealth is as she used to fight head on.

"Korra, try to jump from this corner to that without bumping into any of the objects" spoke Jinora as she painfully observed Korra's failed attempts at stealth.

"Who knew that the Avatar would be bad at stealth bending?" joked the girl

The girls then saw that a few criminals robbed a bank and tried to escape with the money. "Where do you think you are going?" spoke Korra as she jumped at the criminal and fire bent. The girls decided that Korra would only use one element so that they would not attract much attention.

"Who are you?" Asked puzzled criminal

"I am the night, I am darkness, I am vengeance, I am Batman" spoke Korra in a serious tone, trying not to laugh

"Aren't you a woman?" asked even more puzzled criminal to which Korra laughed

A few other criminals noticed that their associate was down and went to help him. Korra noticed that and prepared to fight a major battle. "Batgirls, Assemble! Roll on the ground!" Jinora was not sure what Korra drank that night but decided to play along.

The five girls dressed in black costumes jumped at the criminals and began fighting intensely. On criminal decided to set Jinora on fire but as he sent the fire, the costume did not lit on. The girls smirked. "I wondered whether they could do that," thought Asami as she saw one of the men looking at her, drooling.

The girl jumped and quickly knocked the man to the ground. She then opened one of the pockets and drew a knife out of it. "Surrender and I will not harm you" spoke Asami as the man dropped on the ground before fainting. The girls thought the men before quickly defeating them.

"That was awesome. " spoke Korra, "Asami, you bluffed, right?"

"Of course I did"

As the five girls were ready to disappear, they noticed that a very familiar Water bender Councilman had exited one of the nearby cafes. As he exited the building, the five girls dressed in black costumes attracted his attention. "What the?" asked Tarlok as he could not believe his eyes. Five girls just though a large group of criminals, who now lay on the ground.

"Batgirls, retreat" spoke Korra as they quickly escaped into the shadows; Korra accidently bumped into a nearby trash can before Jinora quickly air bent her, lifting Korra in the air, and bringing the Avatar into the shadows as well. The girls left the puzzled Councilman Tarlok looking at the place where the girls had disappeared.

"I would really need to speak to Tenzin about these Batgirls. Maybe he knows something abut them," thought Tarlok as he went home

The girls returned to the car and quickly changed into their normal clothing before they decided to have a midnight noodles at the local noodle café. As the girls entered the café, the manager looked curiously at them before pushing them away. "Nobody below the age of sixteen is allowed here at this time and some of you seem to be eight" spoke the man as Jinora quietly corrected that she was ten.

"Hello, my name is Asami Sato. These four are my friends." spoke Asami as she showed her driving license to the man, who quickly changed his mood.

"Welcome to my noodles café" spoke the manager before leaving to bring them the menus. Korra laughed. The girls soon ordered a few entrees and enjoyed the night.

A few hours later, Asami drove the Korramobile back to the Air Temple Island and the five girls barely managed to walk to Korra's room before they all dropped on the floor and slept peacefully.

In the morning, Tenzin knocked on the door and saw that not only the Avatar but also his daughter, and three other girls were sleeping in the room. He looked rather concerned at first but then decided that the girls probably had a sleepover.

During breakfast, the girls sat t the dining table, looking at their plates. They were still sleepy from the previous night's adventures. "In morning news, according to our Councilman Tarlok, yesterday a group of five girls, one of whom seemed to be an Air bender, called themselves Batgirls and fought the local crime. In other news"

Tenzin suddenly looked at the girls before screaming. "Korra!"

Meanwhile, in Wayne Manor, Bruce Wayne sat in his dining room eating breakfast. As he heard the news, he smiled. "Batgirl" he thought as he remembered certain modifications he made for the Asami's car.

A/N:

I made this chapter as a filler chapter to ease of the tensions that the characters experienced in the previous chapter. However, starting from chapter 11, and especially from 12, the story will get more serious and darker than this humorous chapter. I plan to have Korra's final battle with Amon to be a rather brutal fight.

Next Chapter: Team Avatar fights Hiroshi

The Chapter after that: Tarlok passes an extreme law, which further pushes the Team Avatar against him. Batman's first appearance


	11. Hiroshi Sato

Chapter 11

After their night off, Korra received a severe punishment from her teacher where her Air bending lessons were doubled in length. After a non-productive morning, the Avatar decided to pay a visit to her friends, who lived in the Pro bending Arena building.

Korra soon arrived at the scene and saw that the boys were packing. "Hi Korra, we are moving since the Arena had been closed" spoke Mako as the two brothers looked at her.

"Great, when will you arrive at the Air Temple Island?" asked the girl with happiness as she enjoyed their company

"Asami had invited us to stay" spoke Mako as Korra glared at him.

"Hi boys, hi Korra" spoke Asami as she arrived on the scene

"See you later Korra" spoke Bolin as he prepared his bag.

"Korra, we feel free to visit us" spoke Asami as she looked at her friend. Korra was not sure on what to say, as she wanted her friends to live with her but decided that Sato mansion was a good choice as well.

"Sure, I will come visit you as well," replied Korra as she exited the building and returned to the island.

Later during the day, Korra arrived at the Sato mansion and after a quick search found the group. Asami, as well as the Mako and Bolin were swimming in the pool, clearly enjoying themselves.

"I am glad you could make it. Come Korra, the water in the pool will not bite you," teased Asami as Korra looked at her.

"I am fine" spoke Korra as she sat by the pool, looking at her friends. Mako pushed Bolin in the water, as if trying to drown him after which he swam by Asami, as Korra glared at them.

"Asami, do you have by any chance any spare swimsuits" spoke Korra

"Yes. Feel free to take any," replied the girl as she told the direction to the women locker room to Korra.

After Korra returned, she immediately jumped into the water. "This feels great" spoke Korra as she immersed herself into the water.

"I am glad you enjoy it," replied Korra.

The avatar decided to play a trick. Korra smiled before suddenly breathing into the water, which turned much colder, almost turning into ice. "Cold, cold" spoke Bolin as he quickly climbed away from the pool. Korra laughed as she quickly heated the water.

"You scared the hell out of me woman!" Bolin replied jokingly as he jumped into the water, sending water in Korra's face.

"Relax Bolin" Korra smirked as she looked at her friend. As the two friends were laughing and talking, Mako swam closer to Asami.

"Asami, will you be my girlfriend?" asked her Mako, as his face turned red.

"I" began Asami as Korra heard the exchange

"I saw him first and you got to deal with it. Now, come here and let me kiss you again" Korra quickly swam towards her friends and pulled Mako towards her.

"Again?" thought Asami as she saw how Mako looked at Korra. The girl got very sad as she thought that Mako and her had something going on.

Korra swam away from Mako and approached Asami. The Avatar whispered something into Asami's ear as the heiress laughed. "Korra?" asked Mako as he saw the two girls embrace, both girls looked at Mako before they passionately kissed.

"I am so confused" spoke Mako as the two girls laughed.

"I think you just lost your chance with the Avatar," laughed Bolin as he tried to comfort Mako.

"Common bro, you need to learn a joke" Bolin cheered him up and his brother smiled.

Mako smirked. "Oh no, careful, he only has this face when he tries to do something naughty" replied Bolin and true to his word Mako sent a tiny fire arrow at Korra's swimsuit, which began disintegrating.

"Mako!" screamed Korra as she immediately created ice armor around herself. Despite feeling very cold, the Avatar climbed out of the pool with ease and went to get another suit.

As Korra disappeared, Asami looked at Mako with disapproval. "What was that Mako? You could have hurt Korra" spoke Asami

"I don't know. I guess I am confused and don't know what to feel any more" replied Mako as he looked at Asami

"Well you better decide with whom you want to be because I refuse to be a part of a love triangle," replied the heiress

"Thanks bro, now I might have a chance to have a fire comet relationship. Get it, Earth and Fire make a comet on fire!" joked Bolin as Mako glared at his brother.

"Don't look at your brother like that, he is just trying to ease of the tensions in this room" spoke Asami as she swam across the pool.

Meanwhile, Korra walked towards the locker room. After she changed, as she walked back to the pool, she overheard Hiroshi Sato talking to someone on the phone. Korra crawled slowly towards the door and put her ear next to it.

"We will strike tomorrow as planned. The enemy will go down in flames" spoke Asami's father as Korra got horrified. The Avatar ran to the locker room, put her street cloths and ran away.

An hour later she met with Tenzin at the City Hall. "I need to tell you something urgent" spoke Korra

"Korra why do you smell like perfume?" asked Tenzin, "you never wore any before?"

Korra blushed, "you see, we had fun today in the pool and" Korra's face got red

"Korra, if some boy wants to sleep with you, he will need to go through your father, I mean your Master" spoke Tenzin

"Haha, Mister Heartbreaker, no it was like this" Korra whispered on what actually happened in the pool and now Tenzin's face was red.

"Asami?" said Tenzin before he realized that the other two people he called had arrived.

"Greetings Avatar Korra" spoke Councilman Bruce Wayne, "I hope you practiced those forms that I told you to practice". The man saw that Korra blushed.

"Lets get to business, shall we? Avatar Korra claimed that Hiroshi Sato is an Equalist supporter" spoke Chief Bei Fong

"Well, he certainly has means to do it and a motive" spoke Tenzin

"What motive?" asked Korra

"A fire bender had killed his wife many years ago" replied Tenzin

"That is not sufficient to charge Mister Sato with the crime as my family was killed by a fire bender as well and well I do have the means to support their movement." Replied Bruce

"Bruce, I have known you since you were little, you would never be an Equalist" spoke Lin

"I am just stating the facts that we cannot arrest him as of now, we need to investigate first" spoke the man and the Chief agreed.

After their meeting, Korra led the group to the Sato Mansion. The four of them entered the building and walked upstairs to talk to Asami's father.

"Korra, is everything alright?" asked Bolin as he saw the city' officials.

"Korra, you are making a mistake. Mister Sato cannot be an Equalist" spoke Mako, but Korra ignored him and followed Tenzin, Bruce and Lin. Her friends followed and Asami quickly ran to her father's side.

"You people don't know what you are talking about! My father is not an Equalist" Asami defended her father, who surprisingly did not look concerned.

"There must have been some misunderstanding, although I am non bender I do not support these radicals. " spoke the man

"I heard you talking to Amon," replied Korra

"I was talking about a business deal and you know, people sometimes get emotional when they wish that their business rival would get destroyed, so to speak" spoke Hiroshi

"Korra, everyone makes mistakes. We are sorry for interruption, Mister Sato" spoke Tenzin

"Don't worry, I am glad to help. I cannot wait to see these for these radicals to face justice" spoke the man as the others left.

Although he knew that he would not be able to convince anyone, Bruce realized that the man had lied. "Asami," spoke the man as the girl approached him

"Bruce?" asked the girl

"Something is fishy here, be careful" spoke the man as he hugged his apprentice and left the building with the rest. After a thorough investigation of Future Industries, the Police had not found any trace of Equalist weapons or activities.

Next morning, the metal benders made a raid on the Cabbage Corp as they received an anonymous tip. Their search had proved successful, as the police officers found numerous Equalist weapons that indicated that Cabbage Corp funded them.

As Lin and her metal benders were ready to leave, a man approached the Chief and dropped a small note into her pocket. Lin took the paper and immediately contacted Tenzin and Bruce.

"We have a situation here, I received a tip that Hiroshi actually supports the Equalists" spoke Chief Bei Fong as she looked at her friends.

In the evening, the Avatar, as well as Bruce, Lin and Tenzin had arrived to a dark alley where met a man, who hid his face. "I was once an Equalist but I soon realized that their methods are too extreme. Hiroshi Sato has a secret factory behind his house" spoke the man as he left them.

"I knew it!" screamed Korra

"Don't jump to conclusions Korra."

"Lin, you do understand that if the information is wrong, you will be forced to retire" spoke Tenzin

"Tenzin, this is more important than my badge, if we are right, the Equalists will suffer a giant blow to their organization" replied Lin

The group of four soon arrived at the Sato Mansion where Asami greeted them. "Can we speak with your father one more time?" asked Lin Bei Fong

"Fine, but can you leave my family out of this. We are not Equalists" spoke Asami as she led the group towards her father's workshop. To her surprise, nobody was there.

"Father?" asked the girl as she looked around, "He was supposed to be here" spoke Asami

Lin looked around and then using her seismic sense, she realized that there was a tunnel. Lin bent the metal and the group saw a long tunnel, that led somewhere deep under the mansion.

"Asami, do you think your father knows about this tunnel?" asked Bolin as he looked at his friend, who was not amused.

"We will investigate this while you will stay with Councilman Wayne" spoke Chief Bei Fong as Tenzin, Korra and her, as well as her metal benders had begun their dissent on the escalator.

"Can we go there?" asked Bolin

"This is a serious situation and you should stay here" spoke Bruce Wayne

The two brothers tried to pull a trick on Bruce Wayne as Bolin sneezed and fell on the man; Mako then jumped as well, pushing the man on the ground. However, Bruce quickly subdued the boys and tied them.

"Stay quiet" spoke Bruce as he looked at them

"How did you do this?" asked surprised Bolin since he never would have though that someone could defeat two non-benders with such ease.

"Practice" spoke Bruce before looking at Asami "I will look after these two, go check if they are alright. But be careful" spoke Bruce as Asami had entered the tunnel.

As Asami had arrived on the scene, she realized that her friend Korra, as well as the meal benders and Councilman Tenzin were defeated and lay on the ground. "Korra?" spoke Asami as she looked at her.

The Avatar opened her eyes and looked at Asami. "Asami, what are you doing here?" asked Hiroshi when he noticed that his daughter was there

"What is going on dad?"

"Asami, please understand, these benders took your mother away. They need to pay for what they have done. Join me Asami" spoke Hiroshi as he extended an Equalist glove to her.

Asami took the glove and after putting her on, looked at her hand. Korra's face dropped, as the thought that her friend had betrayed them. Asami walked towards her father and approached him.

"I am sorry dad" spoke Asami as a tear run on her cheek. The girl jumped and electrocuted Hiroshi before she quickly defeated the Lieutenant as well. As Korra stood up, Asami gave Korra her hand. The two girls then carried the two Master benders on their shoulders.

After the four arrived on the surface, they met Bruce watching over the two brothers, desperately trying to escape. The man then casually threw a small sharp metal object, which freed the brothers from the ropes.

As everyone was leaving the house, Bruce came closer to Asami and hugged her. "I am sorry that it turned that way" spoke the man as he hugged Asami,

"Korra was right, my dad is an Equalist." Spoke Asami as she borrowed her face in his chest. The girl never tried to show any signs of weakness but Bruce always made her comfortable, especially when she really needed someone to comfort her.

"Thanks dad" spoke Asami, as the girl did not realize what she said. Bruce noticed but he did not correct her. "I will hunt my father down and help the Avatar to bring him to justice"

"My little Huntress" spoke Bruce quietly

A/N:

Next Chapter: Tarlok passes an extreme law, which further pushes the Team Avatar against him. Batman's first appearance

Chapter after that: Batman and Huntress rescue the rest of Team Avatar


	12. Batman

Chapter 12

Next day Korra stood by the docks, looking at the Republic City. Due to a recent development, Asami as well as Mako and Bolin decided to move out from the Sato Mansion and instead live on the Air Temple Island. Korra saw that the small ship arrived and the three new residents had walked on shore.

"Hi guys, what took you so long? Tenzin worried that you would not show up" spoke the Avatar

"Relax Korra, Asami decided to take a few things from her room and we had to pack all of them" spoke Bolin as Korra observed the large pile of boxes that the Air Acolytes were carrying from the ship.

Korra led her new roommates deeper into the island; three Air bender kids soon meet the four young adults. "Hello my name is Jinora, these are my siblings Ikki and Meelo" spoke the older Air bending sibling

"Hi, my name is Bolin" spoke the boy as he introduced himself, before he quickly asked the kids many questions, to which Ikki just as quickly replied. Mako introduced himself as well and the group walked.

"Here you are, Korra. I think you should come with me. The new Chief of Police will give a speech in a few hours" spoke Tenzin as he arrived at the scene

"New Chief? What happened to Bei Fong?" asked Korra curiously her mentor

"Lin submitted her resignation today" spoke Tenzin as he left the group.

"Would not that make Saikhan the new Chief of Police?" asked Mako

"He is the logical choice as he was Chief Bei Fong' second in command" replied Asami

"Can we come with you too? This might be fun! Will we fight the Equalists?" spoke Ikki quickly

"No, you three will stay here. Run along Ikki" spoke Korra as she looked at the younger girl who then quickly disappeared, and soon was followed by her siblings.

"These three are so amusing" spoke Bolin, "Will Councilman Tenzin allow me to babysit them?"

"Bolin, we are in the middle of a war, I am sure that we should be focusing on capturing Amon first" replied Mako.

The four teenagers soon joined Tenzin, as they climbed on the flying bison Oogi, and soon traveled to the City Hall, where the new Chief of Police had already began his speech.

After the official meeting was over, Korra saw a few familiar faces in the crowd. The Council members stood behind the new Police officers; next to Saikhan stood a man in his forties as well as the youngest Police Officer Barbara Gordon.

"Korra" spoke Barbara as she greeted her friend, "I take it you learned about the new developments. Due to Lin Bei Fong's resignation, Saikhan became the new Chief of Police while my father is the new Police Captain" spoke the girl

"Greetings Avatar Korra, my daughter told me much about you." Greeted Barbara's father as he went to talk to other officials.

"I also received a promotion and now I am officially the Police Lieutenant" spoke the girl proudly, showing her new badge. The girl then excused herself and went to talk to her father.

Korra looked around. Many people were present in the square, some taking new pictures of Saikhan while others tried to get insider information about recent Equalist attacks. Korra soon got bored and rejoined her friends.

"This is such a waste of our time. We really need to do something useful instead" spoke the girl but was once again interrupted.

"Korra, its nice to see you again. I take it you did not practice the martial arts moves I asked you to?" spoke Councilman Bruce Wayne as he approached the group

"You got that right. I think I can handle myself pretty well without those training exercises. After all, I am the Avatar" spoke Korra. Bruce did not seem to agree but smiled.

"Could I excuse Asami for a second?" asked the man as he spoke to his apprentice.

"What is it Bruce?" asked Asami curiously

"I can see that Korra does not yet understand that she cannot deal with her problems alone. I tried to reason with her before when she decided to train. Korra is stubborn and will not admit easily that she failed. Asami, please protect her" spoke Bruce as he disappeared into the crowd.

Later, the group met on the island and looked back at the evening city. The sun was setting and Korra was not happy. Her three friends approached her. "Korra, is everything alright?" asked Asami as she sat down on the grass and looked at her friend.

"Yes, what makes you think otherwise?" asked Korra with a confused look

"For starters I know that Tarlok called you the Half Baked Avatar today and you clearly took his insult close to heart" replied the heiress as Korra looked at her friend.

"Korra, you might not know the Air bending yet but you must realize that you don't have to do it all alone. Even if the Probending is over, our group, our team is still strong. We are the new Team Avatar" spoke Bolin as he smiled. Korra smiled in return and stood up.

"Thanks Bolin. So lets now patrol the city and save it from the Equalists" spoke Korra

Asami stood up and quickly disappeared. "Where did she go?" asked Korra as Asami quickly returned and had an Equalist glove on her arm.

"I think that we could use some of their own weapons against them" smiled Asami as she activated the glove, producing electricity.

"How are we going to patrol the city?" asked Bolin as he then realized, "We can use Naga!" the boy exclaimed.

"Bolin, Naga cannot carry too many passengers. This gives me an idea" spoke Asami as she led the group to a very familiar hangar.

"Really Asami? I thought we decided not to use this car anymore" spoke Korra as they arrived to the familiar black Satomobile, which was dubbed Korramobile.

"Wow, this is the coolest Satomobile I have ever seen!" spoke Bolin as he run towards the car and jumped at the back seat. The four teenagers then sat in the car as Asami drove it to the city.

Meanwhile, the six Council members were discussing a new law. "Due to recent attacks, I propose to put a new law that would make it illegal to even associate with the Equalists let alone be one" spoke Tarlok

"Tarlok, this is gone too far" spoke Tenzin

"As such, I want to pass the law that would place a curfew for all non benders of the Republic City, after which any non bender seen on the streets past curfew will be arrested immediately" spoke Tarlok

"I object. This will surely alienate the non benders of the Republic City, further pushing more of them to support Amon" spoke Bruce as he glared at Tarlok

"I understand that this will he hard for you Bruce but we must pass this law in order to insure the public safety of this city. All in favor?" asked Tarlok as he smiled since three other Council members agreed with him and only Bruce and Tenzin objected.

As the meeting ended, Bruce and Tenzin walked together outside. "The situation is quickly getting out of control. This law might quickly make Amon even more desperate and as such more dangerous" spoke Tenzin

"I agree but Tarlok seems to have the other three Council members in his pocket" replied

"Bruce, I am worried for you. Since you are a non bender" spoke Tenzin but was quickly cut short by Bruce

"Don't worry, they will not arrest me. I am one of the City's Council members, am I not?" asked Bruce as he smiled although he knew a much better reason why Tarlok should not have crossed his path.

The two men parted their ways, as Bruce Wayne thought to himself, "I will not allow you to bully innocent people Tarlok. I warned you that you made a mistake and now you should beware the Batman," thought Bruce as he chuckled to himself. His children would surely laugh at his chosen secret identity.

Meanwhile, Asami drove the Korramobile and the four fought the Equalists, who attacked civilians in the city. The group successfully stopped an Equalist raid but as the pressed arrived on the scene, so did Tarlok, who looked displeased.

"Since you don't work for me, I suggest your four to head home and not interfere with police investigations and work" spoke the man

"Lastly I checked it was us who defeated these Equalist mooks" spoke Korra as she stood proudly before Tarlok.

"This is your last warning, half baked Avatar Korra. If you interfere in my work one more time, you shall face the consequences" spoke Tarlok as he left but Korra decided to ignore the man

"So, where are we heading next?" smiled the cheeky Avatar as she looked at her friends.

"All units report, we have seen Equalist activity at " the policeman told the coordinates and Asami drove the group to the location, where upon their arrival, the group saw a large group of civilians protested. The metal benders put metal bars that surrounded the civilians, effectively capturing them.

"What are you doing here Tarlok? Release these people" spoke Korra as she approached the Council member.

"Avatar Korra, I told you to stay out of my work. Get her friends" spoke Tarlok as the metal benders captured Bolin, Mako and Asami and tied them with metal ropes.

"I know for sure that this young lady Asami Sato's father is a leading Amon's supporter and their technology supplier. As such due to your association with an Equalist supporter, you are under arrest" spoke Tarlok as he pushed Asami on the ground. The metal benders then put the three teenagers in a van, as it was ready to take off.

"Remember, I told you to stay out of my business and you did not listen" spoke Tarlok as he told one of the officers to put the three prisoners in jail.

Asami looked at the metal ropes and her hand managed to touch a small device in her pocket, which instantly repelled all the metal around her. Asami then jumped from the speeding van onto the road.

Korra fumed and wanted to attack Tarlok, but the man left to his office, he knew that the Avatar would soon arrive; Tarlok was waiting to teach her a lesson. After Tarlok left the scene, Asami quickly disabled a few metal benders before rocks engulfed her; the girl was fully surrounded by rock with the exception of her head.

"Get Tenzin or Bruce or someone else, I will be fine" spoke the heiress. Korra nodded and left; the Avatar pursued the Councilman to the City Hall, where she found him sitting in his office.

Meanwhile, the truck that had the brothers left and the police officers were ready to tie Asami again. After they destroyed the earth shell, they created thin but durable earth handcuffs, which Asami could not escape.

"Tarlok ordered you to go to jail." Spoke Saikhan as he lifted the girl in the air before getting ready to put her in another van.

Suddenly, the whole street got dusty, the dust particles were flying in the air and no body was sure on what had occurred. As the Chief put Asami in the van, the girl saw a black car approaching the scene.

The car looked surprisingly familiar to the one the new Team Avatar had recently used while trying to capture the Equalists, yet this model clearly looked like an upgraded version of the Korramobile. The strange car's roof was also closed and Asami could not see its driver. As soon as the car arrived at the scene, the metal benders began throwing rocks at it but had zero success. It was clear that the car was more durable than the drill that Princess Azula used against the Outer Wall of the Ba Sing Se.

The Metal benders soon stopped their fire as they realized that they were not making any progress. The car let some steam and its roof opened. A few people quickly jumped from the car.

One of the people wore a familiar dark green, red and black costume while two others wore black suits with masks. Asami knew just who had arrived to her rescue.

"Capture them" spoke Saikhan as his metal benders threw rocks at three teenagers. To his surprise they did not bend yet still avoided all the rocks.

However, even Asami was surprised than an older figure jumped from the car. The man wore a black and grey costume similar to the ones Barbara and Artemis wore but it was clear that the last member of her rescue party was much older than the rest of his group. "Surrender or I will use force with extreme prejudice" spoke Saikhan but the man did not respond.

The man threw a curved bat shaped boomerang at Saikhan, who quickly hit the floor before striking the rock handcuffs that Asami had, freeing her. "Nobody hurts my daughter" spoke the man as he jumped on the street and began fighting with the metal benders; his three companions joined him in the fight. A tear escaped Asami's eye as she heard the man speak. Asami stood up and joined the fight.

A/N:

So this is the first Batman's official appearance. I think it is rather obvious which side will win in the next chapter.

Next Chapter: Batman and Huntress free Bolin and Mako while Korra faces Tarlok

The Chapter after that: Bruce and Tenzin form a search party for Korra


End file.
